Masquerade
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: AU Vida de instituto, y cuando las prioridades por aprobar y ganar son más fuertes que los sentimientos.
1. Welcome to the party

_Masquerade_

 _~AU~_

 _Para Sakura Zala_

 _._

 _Parte 1: Welcome to the Party_

* * *

\- Pues yo diría que sus piernas califican...

\- ¡Ryoutarou!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Eres ciego, Kazuto? ¿No crees que es bonita la desgraciada?

\- En verdad no se...

\- En una escala del uno al diez, a su trasero le doy un diez.

\- ¡Oigan! Eso fue desagradable y puedo oirlos desde aqui -la voz siseante de la delegada del consejo escolar de su mismo curso los contuvo de seguir comentando entre si aunque ambos siguieron ojeando hacia el frente donde su objeto de estudio se encontraba.

Los jovenes se miraron en entendimiento y compartieron una sonrisa complice. Esperaron que la delegada de su curso volteara la vista de ellos para seguir en lo suyo.

\- ¿Estas seguro que es ella? Hasta donde sé, la _Princesa_ no suele presentarse a este tipo de actos. Y hasta ahora nunca la habia visto.

\- Según mis informantes...- el pelinegro rodó los ojos ante las palabras de su amigo pelirrojo - No suele asistir a este tipo de eventos escolares porque toma clases extracurriculares para entrar en la universidad.

\- ¿Ya? ¿Que no se supone que tiene nuestra edad?

\- Es una nerd como tu, Kazuto.

\- ¡Oye! Yo no soy nerd...

\- Como sea no podemos negar que la señorita Yuuki es el mejor promedio de este lado de Tokio, y... -continuó mirando con burla a su amigo -Tú tienes un distinguido segundo lugar.

\- Gracias por recordarmelo.

\- Oye, ser segundo lugar no es una deshonra.

\- Sí, claro...

\- ...Solo tienes que estudiar un poco más, para sobrepasarla.

\- ¡Pero lo hago!

\- No lo suficiente.

Ambos se contuvieron cuando se dieron cuenta que varios de sus compañeros los veían con recelo. Tan concentrados estaban en su charla que no se dieron cuenta que la ceremonia había empezado finalmente. Un encuentro donde se reunían los cinco promedios más influyentes de Tokio y se reconocería su arduo esfuerzo. Era una ceremonia que se realizaba dos veces al año, entre los institutos más renombrados de la ciudad.

Kirigaya Kazuto de 17 años de edad recibía su diploma por el segundo promedio más alto por tercer año consecutivo. Puesto que le valdría una jugosa beca tecnológica en la universidad de Tödai si conservaba las altas calificaciones hasta graduarse.

El tercer y quinto lugar respectivamente pertenecían a una muchacha y muchacho de un prestigioso instituto privado con quienes coincidían en edad, y a quienes hubo visto un par de veces desarrollando una especie de camaradería desinteresada. El cuarto lugar pertenecía a Asada Shino su linda noviecita un año menor que Kazuto. Ambos estudiaban juntos si el tiempo se los permitía, y pese a que iban a escuelas distintas, hallaban el tiempo de verse y desarrollar su relación que llevaba dos años bien consolidada.

El primer puesto pertenecía a la siempre ausente Yuuki Asuna, una aburrida niña genio proveniente de una costosa academia de señoritas. La razón de su ausencia en tales actos era el extenuante ritmo de vida que llevaba, tomando clases extras todos los dias, estudiando idiomas, etiqueta y diversas ciencias que su madre consideraba habrían de ayudarle a tener un futuro digno y provechoso. Por ese motivo apenas tenía vida social, y obviamente no solía acudir a esos actos. El que se desarrollaba en esos momentos era el primero al que acudía. Y aunque se esperaba eso de ella, se sentía aliviada de mantener por tercer año consecutivo el promedio más alto de todo Tokio.

\- Invitamos al estrado a la señorita Yuuki que ha podido venir hoy a recibir su diploma y medalla correspondiente...

Kazuto dejó de hablar con Ryoutarou para observar a la nombrada, quien en medio de un tenso silencio subía al escenario.

\- Ehhhh, no solo sus piernas y su trasero califican. Es pelirroja y linda.

\- Sí, es linda.

\- Cualquiera hubiera creído que al no presentarse nunca a estos actos se trataba de una niña encorvada y fea.

\- La fealdad no existe, solo se trata de estándares equivocados de belleza...-miró al frente viendo como la muchacha se deshacía en reverencias de agradecimiento antes de volver presurosa a su sitio, ubicad hileras antes que él- Si es bonita.

\- ¿Porque traes esa sonrisa?

El muchacho no respondió porque seguidamente lo llamaron a él al estrado, y acompañado de los vitores y exclamaciones de sus compañeros se aprestó a recibir su diploma. Desde ahí observó al primer lugar notando unos grandes ojos color miel y una sonrisa tímida dirigida a él. Es bonita, volvió a pensar, y manteniendo eso en mente y luego de hacer una teatral reverencia en agradecimiento a las autoridades y a su público, bajó del escenario con una sonrisa de triunfo plasmada en los labios.

.

.

.

Yuuki Asuna estaba a un lado de la puerta de salida consultando su horario para ese dia desde su móvil. Se encontraba sola, mientras el resto de sus compañeras se hallaban a un costado riendo libremente. Se podría decir que estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, desde que tenía memoria su vida habia sido así, solitaria. Por esa razón era en extremo tímida y callada, algo retraida y quieta, como un animalito silencioso que no deseaba ser visto.

\- Hola.

La muchacha alzó la vista encontrando un sonriente rostro masculino inclinado ante ella.

Del susto Asuna retrocedió torpemente chocando contra la puerta a sus espaldas.

\- Hey, ¿estas bien?

\- S-si...- desvió la vista un segundo, sus mejillas se encendieron -Hola Kirigaya-san.

\- ¿Recuerdas mi nombre? - sonrió el chico de modo inexplicable.

Ella asintió enérgicamente apretando el maletín con su mano libre -Eres el segundo mejor promedio despues del mío.

\- Si es cierto. Aunque es la primera vez que te veo aquí.

\- M-Mis horarios despues de clase son muy apretados, nunca podía venir...

\- Ya veo- le sonrió notando que ella no lo miraba -Sin embargo hoy estas aqui, como si fuera cosa del destino. ¿No crees?

Sonrió nerviosa y se mordió el labio.

Él también sonrió de costado en una mueca presuntuosa, e irguiendose varonilmente acotó con voz suave -Yuuki-san podríamos intercambiar nuestros números telefónicos para conocernos mejor.

Eso hizo que las mejillas de la nombrada ardieran sin remedio, sus ojos se hicieron más grandes y sus manos apretaron nerviosamente el móvil que aún cargaba en su mano derecha.

\- N-No creo que...

\- Solo quiero conocerte Yuuki-san. Me pareces realmente encantadora...- replicó con un gesto sincero, manteniendo sus ojos grises pegados en ella.

Asuna bajó la cabeza apretando los párpados con bochorno, metros más allá sus compañeras de clase veían toda la escena con la boca abierta.

Sí, no era algo de todos los días ver a la distinguida señorita Yuuki hablando con un muchacho tan... guapo.

De hecho nunca la habían visto hablando con alguien que no fuera su chofer, o Rika Shinozaki su excéntrica compañera de clases, quien era la única que le dirigía unas cuantas palabras.

\- Yo...

\- Vamos- le urgió con la misma sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Entonces viendo que la muchacha seguía dubitativa, tomó el móvil de la mano de ella -Yo anotaré mi número aquí para que me escribas un mensaje cuando gustes.

Asuna observó con gran sorpresa como el joven fácilmente desbloqueaba la pantalla del teléfono y anotaba algo a gran velocidad. Antes que se diera cuenta tenía el objeto otra vez consigo.

\- ¡Asuna! -el grito femenino la hizo voltear hacia los lados -Que ya nos vamos, tonta. ¡Si sigues aquí el micro se irá sin ti...!

La voz pertenecía a una vistosa muchacha de corto cabello castaño y sonrisa enorme, vestía falda gris y chaqueta gris como ella, emblema de la reconocida Academia de señoritas a la que asistían.

Empero se detuvo impresionada al ver al guapo joven -Ah, ya veo porque te demorabas tanto. Shinozaki Rika, es un gusto.

\- Kirigaya Kazuto, el gusto es mío.

Eso hizo que la recien llegada lo mirara con sospecha -¿Fraternizando con el enemigo?

\- Yuuki-san no es mi enemiga- dijo el pelinegro rapidamente.

\- Da igual- la alborotada muchacha tomó del brazo a la pelirroja y la arrastró consigo - Hasta otra oportunidad Kirigaya-san.

\- ¡Escríbeme!- le gritó este con ansiedad a la silenciosa chica que seguía viéndole con ojos grandes y sorprendidos.

Kazuto mantuvo guardando esa pose hasta que las vio desaparecer de su vista, luego soltó un suspiro desganado y se revolvió el cabello.

\- ¿Como te fue?

\- Primera parte del plan en marcha, aunque no creo que funcione. Es una nerd en serio, Ryoutarou -miró a su amigo quien cómodamente se apostó en su hombro con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿Ya tan rápido te das por vencido?

\- No es eso, en verdad parece carente de malicia. Y se ve muy solitaria.

\- Con más razón necesita un amigo que la contenga y le haga disfrutar de la vida.

\- ¿Estas hablando de ti mismo?

\- Ambos sabemos que lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado. Sin embargo tú, querido amigo mío puedes llevar a cabo esta noble causa y hacer una obra de bien con la niña nerd. Y si haces bien tu trabajo quizás hasta puedes tener el primer lugar en los próximos seis meses.

.

.

.

Ryoutarou estaba masticando una papa frita con concentración, cuando iba a tomar otra de la fuente frente a si, el rostro sonriente de Kazuto lo detuvo, el cual le mostraba orgulloso la pantalla de su móvil.

\- Que?

\- Lee.

El pelirrojo tomó el objeto y acercándolo a sus ojos leyó:

 _' Hola Kirigaya-san, soy Yuuki-Asuna no sé si me recuerdas. Me diste tu número hace unas semanas en aquella reunión escolar... bueno solo pasaba a decirte Hola...'_

\- ¡Vaya suerte Romeo! ¿Le escribiste?

\- Aún no, lo haré mañana, dejaré que sufra la agonía de la espera como hizo conmigo.

\- Pero no la hagas esperar demasiado, tanto suspenso puede ser malo.

\- Olvidé que estaba tratando con el experto aquí.

\- Hey, ¿para que estamos los amigos?

.

.

.

Kazuto empujó la puerta del lugar y entró a paso confiado pese a que llevaba media hora de demora. Caminó entre las mesas hasta que vio a quien buscaba. Ignoró las sonrisas de las que era objeto y se acercó a la pelirroja que lo saludó tímidamente con su mano apenas lo vio. A medida que iba acercándose a la mesa que ésta había escogido la miró con mayor atención; vestía el uniforme gris y desabrido de su escuela aunque este no ocultaba las curvas de las que era dueña. Llevaba el cabello suelto y en verdad era bonita, ese ultimo detalle le pareció más significativo que la vez anterior.

\- Hola- le saludo con falsa humildad- Lamento el retraso...

\- Oh, no te preocupes. Imagino que debes tener muchas responsabilidades.

Kazuto asintió distraidamente pensando para si que la culpa de su retraso la tuvo Shino quien se negaba a dejarlo ir para encontrarse con otra chica, pese a que ella también era cómplice de aquel plan de destronar a la princesa del primer puesto, pero las manos de pulpo de la castaña se negaban a soltar al chico, y no lo hizo sino hasta que estuvo bien satisfecha de él.

Kazuto suspiró sentándose frente a la pelirroja -¿No pediste nada?

\- Y-Yo... bueno me pareció una descortesía no esperar por ti, Kirigaya-san.

\- Dime Kazuto por favor.

La muchacha enrojeció negando con sus manos.

\- Yo te diré Asuna si me lo permites- le sonrió galante.

Sonrisa a la que ella no pudo negarse. Asintió con timidez.

\- ¿Entonces te gusta el milkshake? - le preguntó con una sonrisa -El que hacen aquí es una delicia.

\- Nunca lo he probado- añadió ante la sorprendida mirada de su compañero. Y era cierto, su madre controlaba lo que comía, nada de carbohidratos, ni de malteadas. Solo comida balanceada y sana.

\- Pues no te arrepentirás Asuna.

.

.

.

Eran las cinco de la tarde mientras los jovenes caminaban por la acera, uno junto a otro de modo que sus hombros se rozaban. Kazuto la miraba de soslayo, manteniendo su papel galante y seductor, consciente de que su hombro chocaba el de ella casualmente.

Pese a que en esas dos horas Asuna se había soltado sobremanera, aún se veía tímida y sorprendida. Y observaba a ese guapo joven con cierto temor reverencial como si esperara que en cualquier momento éste se evaporase.

Llegaron a destino y Kazuto miró el panel de salida de los trenes -Oh, el mío está por salir- se volvió a ella -¿Nos vemos pronto, verdad?

Asuna pestañeó sorprendida antes de asentir enérgicamente -Me encantaría Kazuto-kun.

Satisfecho con esa respuesta se inclinó ante la muchacha y depositó un beso impersonal en su mejilla arrebatada.

\- Entonces es un hasta pronto.

Y antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo, el joven de cabello negro desapareció de su vista.

Apenas se encontró dentro de la seguridad del tren, Kazuto sacó su teléfono y escribió:

 _El plan está oficialmente en marcha. Primera gloriosa cita con la Princesa._

.

.

.

\- Entonces, a ver dime como estudias tú- Kazuto hizo un puchero ante la risita de su reciente amiga.

\- Tengo un itinerario de estudio- le confió con orgullo- Todos los días despues de clases de tres a cuatro horas. Me levanto ante de las seis para repasar los temas del día, y los fines de semana aprovecho la mañana para repasar las materias de la semana, y por la tarde estudio idiomas.

\- Wow...- él la miró boquiabierto -¿Y cuando sales con tus amigos?

La sonrisa triunfante en ella murió lentamente -No tengo amigos... Bueno, Rika es mi única amiga. Aunque no salgo con ella.

\- ¿Y yo que soy? ¿No soy tu amigo también?

\- ¡P-Por supuesto que si Kazuto-kun! -se apresuró a exclamar alzando las manos con evidente vergüenza.

\- ¡Baka! -le revolvió el cabello sonriendo pese a sus quejas.

\- Mou, ya no me molestes -replicó ella.

\- ¿Sabes? Deberíamos juntarnos a estudiar alguna vez en mi casa... -Asuna enrojeció por lo que se apresuró a agregar -Debes probar los muffins que hace mi madre, son una delicia.

Ella asintió aún sonrojada.

Él notando que habia adelantado varios pasos y que por ende la hubo asustado, miró su reloj con detenimiento -Vamos antes de que anochezca...- la miró con falso enojo- Aunque nunca me dejas acompañarte a tu casa.

\- Ya te dije que no es necesario, y ademas vivo muy lejos y...

\- No puedo irme tranquilo si sé que luego debes hacer un buen trecho sola.

El rubor de la muchacha fue en aumento -Kazuto-kun no tienes que preocuparte.

\- Al menos hoy déjame acompañarte hasta que tomes el tren.

\- B-Bueno...

Asi que el camino de regreso lo emprendieron juntos. Siempre con sus hombros rozándose, aunque aquellas últimas veces Asuna se habia acostumbrado a la compañía solicita del atractivo joven, y lo contemplaba a hurtadillas no pudiendo borrar la sonrisa soñadora que despuntaba en sus labios, o el rubor suave que encendía sus mejillas poniendo en evidencia la admiración que le tenia.

Llegaron a Shinjuku dentro de ese agradable silencio. Caminaron entre la gente buscando la linea Setegaya. La joven pelirroja no podía borrar el mohin alegre que apenas contenía en su rostro. Se detuvieron en el andén el cual estaba a rebosar de gente.

\- ¿Es ese? - la profunda voz del chico pronunció señalando la formación que se acercaba.

Asuna asintió y cuando se giró para despedirse del joven notó que éste mantenía la mirada baja con evidente confusión y bochorno.

\- ¿Kazuto-kun? -preguntó ella viendo que el tren entraba tranquilamente al andén.

\- Por favor, perdóname Asuna...- oyó que el susurraba con pesar.

Y lo próximo que la chica supo fue que los firmes labios masculinos estaban sobre los suyos en un beso tembloroso. ¿O era ella la que se estremecía en sus brazos imitando la acción gracias a ese conocimiento innato que todos tenemos? Empero Asuna prosiguió pegada a él con manos palpitantes que sujetaban su maletín como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Con la cabeza liviana y toda ella ligera como si flotara a merced de las emociones que la anegaban.

Su primer y único beso.

Kazuto se separó notando la sorpresa que latía en esas irises ambarinas, y siguiendo su papel bajó la vista avergonzado -¡L-Lo siento, no pude resistirme...!

Asuna sonrió y sus mejillas se arrebolaron un poco más. Él se inclinó sosteniendo su cara y repentinamente la volvió a besar.

Esa tarde, Asuna Yuuki perdió tres trenes hasta que llegó a su casa, y por primera vez en su vida no fue capaz de concentrarse para estudiar.

.

.

.

\- ¡Te dije que no vinieras a buscarme aquí!

Asuna abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante el abrupto cambio de humor de su novio de tres semanas de antigüedad, se tragó la vergüenza que de pronto sintió y extendió el pequeño bento en ofrenda de paz -Sólo vine a traerte esto, siempre dices que apenas puedes comer. Y sabía que hoy tenías un examen importante y...

Kazuto miró hacia un lado intentando tranquilizarse, sentía las miradas curiosas del resto de los estudiantes de su propia escuela sobre ambos. Algo que a ella al parecer no le molestaba.

\- No vuelvas a venir a mi escuela sin avisarme.

\- Lo siento.

Suspiró al oír sus palabras, se volvió a ella notando que mantenía la vista en el suelo mordiéndose los labios en tanto mantenía el recipiente en su dirección. Lo tomó más rudamente de lo que se propuso, aunque inmediatamente sintió culpa ante su brusco obrar.

\- Gracias Asuna.

\- Espero sea de tu agrado.

Lo abrió notando una deliciosa hilera de cuatro o cinco sandwiches. Su gestos se suavizó -No debiste molestarte.

\- Me preocupa que no almuerces como se debe cuando tienes exámenes importantes.

Kazuto volvió a suspirar. Tapó el recipiente y la observó a su pesar. Ella siempre tan correcta, tan hermosa y presentable. Nunca le pedía nada, él lo sabía.

\- Gracias...- le susurró y luego de cerciorarse de que a sus alrededores no había nadie, le besó con suavidad la frente y la despidió aludiendo que ya era tarde. Asuna por supuesto guardó una sonrisa ante la brusquedad del chico y aceptando su pedido se cuadró de hombros y dando media vuelta se alejó por donde había venido.

\- ¿No crees que se te fue la mano? No está tratando de controlarte, Kazuto, en verdad se preocupa por ti.

El nombrado miró a su amigo pelirrojo por sobre su hombro, bufó fastidiado -No te metas en la forma en la que manejo mis asuntos.

Ryoutarou alzó las manos en señal de paz y esperó que el pelinegro se le pusiera a la par.

\- Ten, come esto. Me da acidez- y sin más le entregó el bento ni preocupándose en probar lo que su pseudo novia le había preparado.

.

.

.

\- No es que me moleste que vengas a mi escuela, es solo que...

\- ¡Lo sé...!- se apresuró a interrumpirlo viéndolo con pesar -No quiero que sientas que quiero presionarte. Y-Yo me preocupo por ti...

Kazuto la detuvo sintiendo genuino remordimiento, la tomó de las mejillas y la besó fieramente -Perdóname.

\- Perdóname a mí, Kazuto-kun- le respondió aceptando sus besos con una sonrisa como siempre le pasaba cuando él era amoroso y tierno con ella.

No tenían muchos momentos intensos, pero cuando sucedían Asuna no podía borrar la sonrisa cristalina que se dibujaba en sus labios luego de aceptar sus caricias. Y es que estaba profundamente enamorada de él, y le creía, y aceptaba su amor enigmático con una confianza ciega.

\- Kazuto-kun...- susurró abrazándolo por la cintura y apoyando la mejilla contra su pecho.

Él ubicó el mentón sobre su cabeza -Ya debemos regresar- y añadió riendo levemente -Es la primera vez que me salteo las dos últimas clases...

\- Yo también, mi madre podría llegar a asesinarme si se entera.

Ambos rieron, luego el joven se puso de pie -Vamos.

Ella aceptó la mano que le tendía -Me gusta este lugar, podría convertirse en nuestro escondite ¿verdad?

\- ¿De dónde sacas eso?

\- Todas las parejas tienen un sitio favorito...- le confesó con bochorno.

\- ¿Quieres que este sea el nuestro?- ella asintió ante su pregunta -Muy bien, desde hoy esta plaza olvidada será nuestro lugar en el mundo...

Y si Kazuto hubiera puesto un poco más de atención habría descubierto la sonrisa agradecida que se dibujó en el rostro de su novia, pero él estaba más preocupado pensando que a esa hora debió estar con Shino, y no quería ni imaginar la escena que la castaña le haría apenas lo viera.

.

.

.

\- ¿La amas?

\- ¿Porque siempre preguntas lo mismo?- le pellizcó la punta de la nariz como para que olvidara semejante tontería.

\- Es que cada vez que te encuentras con ella vienes más tarde- corrió el rostro rechazando su gesto -¿La amas?

La miró divertido sin responderle.

\- ¡Kazu dime! ¿La amas?

\- No. No y no. ¿Porque preguntas semejante estupidez?

\- Es bonita.

\- Tú lo eres más.

\- Y es muy inteligente...

\- Eso no lo voy a negar, aunque...- se giró en el lecho mirándola con el mismo aire risueño -Sus calificaciones han bajado un poco desde que estamos juntos.

\- Entonces ya está, ¿no era eso lo que querías?

\- Técnicamente- suspiró -Pero deseo su primer lugar, si lo logro en este semestre tendré asegurada la beca.

\- Kazu...

\- Tranquila tonta- enlazó sus dedos a los de ella y alzó ambas manos ante los ojos de ambos -Prometimos que estaríamos juntos ¿verdad? ¿Y alguna vez te he fallado?

Shino meneó la cabeza con animosidad antes de alzarse sobre él y besarlo fervientemente. Por mucho tiempo ninguno fue capaz de hablar.

.

.

.

\- ¡Asuna!

El grito volvió a la muchacha en si. Como le ocurría desde hacía unas cuantas semanas estaba soñando despierta, abstrayéndose en un mundo idílico donde un precioso joven de cabello negro y ojos de acero llegaba para rescatarla de su monótona vida. Se giró hacia su madre quien la veía con gesto severo.

\- Es de mala educación jugar con la cena, Sada ha invertido mucho tiempo en hacerla para que tú la desperdicies de esa forma.

\- Lo siento.

\- Siéntate derecha. Tu cara está roja ¿te sientes mal?

\- N-No, hace calor aquí dentro...

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra enfermarte! ¡No cuando estás rindiendo los exámenes!

\- Madre f-falta un mes para eso...

\- ¡No importa, debes estudiar!

Ella guardó silencio, comió un poco más de esa cena fría y haciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza se levantó excusándose que repasaría los temas para mañana. Su madre hizo un gesto afirmativo, por lo que la joven se aprestó a subir por las escaleras. Se encerró en su habitación, y viendo aquel espacio tan grande, tan lujoso y frívolo sintió que otra vez sus ojos se llenaban parcialmente de lágrimas ante ese ambiente frío y hostil que amenazaba tragársela.

\- Kazuto-kun...- susurró y apoyándose contra la puerta se dejó caer hasta el piso. No le importó arrugar la falda de diseñador, ni que sus hipeos pudieran oírse desde afuera -Ojalá... ojalá fuera fuerte como tú...

.

.

.

Kazuto observó por la ventana de su salón de clases. La lluvia golpeteaba con furia el cristal, y el viento zumbaba de modo amenazante. Suspiró desganado, vaya día horrible. De pronto el sonido vibrante de su móvil le hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

 _'¿Esta tarde en el lugar de siempre?'_

Él suspiró mirando una vez más el tempestuoso panorama de allá afuera. Sonrió maliciosamente en tanto sus dedos volaban respondiendo el mensaje.

 _'En el lugar de siempre. Espérame'_

Pasaron varios segundos y él advirtió que su teléfono volvía a vibrar dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, pero estaba ocupado viendo como la lluvia caía sepultando todo bajo un manto de agua. La nueva clase lo aisló de responder, y las palabras de su maestro hicieron que olvidara todo menos la materia que acababa de empezar. Cuando fue consciente otra vez de si, estaba paraguas en mano, esperando para subir al tren. Eran las cuatro de la tarde.

Llegó a su casa, bromeó con su hermana y ambos observaron como el cielo gris seguía azotando la ciudad. Kazuto estaba levemente inquieto _¿Seguirá allí?_ se preguntaba con incertidumbre. Lógicamente no. Nadie en su sano juicio seguiría esperando bajo una horrible tormenta como esa.

Sin embargo la duda pudo con él, y sin decir palabras tomó su paraguas y salió sin decir a donde iba.

La plaza esa quedaba en un punto medio entre las escuelas de ambos. No era un lugar bonito, no tenía flores, y el césped estaba algo descuidado al igual que los asientos que estaban desperdigados aquí y allá. Sin embargo, y como era un lugar escondido, Kazuto llevaba a Asuna a ese lugar porque sabía que nadie habría de verlos, o reconocerlos allí. Se podría decir que era parte de su estrategia.

Ahora caminó a pasos agigantados por el sendero, sintiendo el crepitar de la lluvia sobre su persona mientras maldecía entre dientes al reconocer la figura solitaria apostada en uno de los bancos, refugiándose bajo un pequeño paraguas rojo. Kazuto no necesitó terminar de acercarse para reconocerla.

¿En verdad podía ser tan tonta?

\- ¿Que haces aquí?- prácticamente le ladró de muy mal humor.

\- Dijiste que te esperara...- Asuna estaba hecha sopa, con su lacio cabello pegado a su cara, y su uniforme gris completamente empapado. Tiritaba pese a los esfuerzos que hacía por evitarlo.

Él consideró quitarse la chaqueta para cubrirla con ella, pero no, no iba a arruinar su ropa por culpa de una tontería semejante. La tomó del brazo y sin pedirle permiso la arrastró consigo. La joven ponía resistencia pese a que él era por supuesto más porfiado que ella. Conservando el silencio, aceptó caminar a su lado, viajar en tren, hasta terminar frente a esa pequeña casa de arquitectura japonesa. A esas alturas ya estaba anocheciendo.

-No, no iba a permitir que viajaras empapada hasta tu casa- le dijo todavía de mal humor dándole una toalla.

Asuna observó el interior con timidez. Por supuesto aquello era más pequeño que su hogar, sin embargo encajaba con la idea que se había hecho de su novio.

\- Kazuto, me dijo Sugu que saliste y que...- la señora Midori entró en escena y se detuvo estupefacta viendo a aquella jovencita que intentaba secarse el cabello, y repentinamente hacía ante ella una sutil reverencia. El hilo de agua que dejaban sus pies en el suelo era impresionante. Arqueó las cejas en dirección a su hijo, éste la evitó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Mamá ella es Asuna, una... amiga. Vamos a quedarnos a estudiar aquí.

\- Muy bien, pero antes ¿no crees que esta niña necesita tomar un baño y ponerse ropa seca? Le va a dar hipotermia de seguir así.

\- Oh, por favor no se preocupe...

\- Dime Midori- le saludó con simpatía, luego se volvió hacia su hijo -Kazuto, ve a preparar el baño...- este se alejó a regañadientes -¿Quieres que llamemos a tus padres o a...?

\- Mi hermano- contestó rápidamente -Por favor.

\- Muy bien, sígueme por aquí- la cubrió con una enorme toalla esponjosa y le hizo un gesto de que la acompañara -Puedes quitarte los zapatos, yo pondré a lavar tu uniforme- subieron por una escalera mientras decía eso, el joven las esperaba apostado contra una pared. Ante su pregunta muda asintió con un gesto -Puedes cambiarte aquí- abrió la puerta señalando el cuarto de baño -En ese closet hay toallas, y allí los articulos de de higiene. Siéntete cómoda- impulsó a la muchacha allí dentro y cerró la puerta tras ella -Te buscaré ropa seca para que puedas usar.

\- Gracias M-Midori-san...

La mujer asintió para si con satisfacción, y se alejó rumbo al resto de la casa. Entró a la cocina viendo a su hijo con interrogación, pero este desvió la vista hacia un lado. Se sentó a la mesa a su lado buscando conversación.

\- ¿Shino y tú ya no están juntos?

\- No digas tonterías mamá- la dama hizo un gesto exasperado hacia el piso de arriba -Solo es una amiga con la que vamos...

\- ¿A estudiar a estas horas? -prosiguió para nada convencida.

El joven no respondió y poniéndose de pie de golpe procedió a llenar la pava para tomar algo caliente en cuanto Asuna saliera del baño.

Viendo que nada obtendría de su hermético hijo, la dama se levanto del lugar y caminó hacia el segundo piso. Colocó la ropa seca que había tomado de la habitación de su hija sobre la banqueta para la muchacha y tomó las prendas húmedas -Cuando te sientas lista te esperamos abajo Asuna-chan.

\- G-Gracias Midori-san.

\- No tienes que agradecer linda- sonrió y acto seguido volvió a la cocina. Su gallardo hijo estaba haciendo dos infusiones. La miró un segundo antes de prestar atención a lo que hacía pero con un claro gesto de que no iba a romper el silencio. Por lo que pasó de largo y metió el uniforme de la invitada en la lavadora.

Si Kazuto no iba a hablar, ella iba a respetar eso. De espaldas al joven se puso a preparar la cena.

\- Muchas gracias por la ropa seca...- la voz suave de la chica obligó a que ambos voltearan en su dirección.

Midori sonrió ante la reacción exagerada de su hijo. Sin duda Kazuto no sabía disimular, sus mejillas sonrojadas hablaban por si solas.

La ropa de Suguha le quedaba algo grande, obviamente su hermana al ser deportista era algo robusta, y Asuna muy delgada y alta. Sin embargo los shorts deportivos que usaba hacían justicia a sus piernas largas y eternas, además que le calzaban muy bien. Y la camiseta ancha escondía su cuerpo menudo aunque su silueta era perfectamente legible.

\- Siéntate a la mesa, linda. ¿Llamaste a tu hermano?

\- No. Perdón, estoy causando demasiadas molestias...

\- No digas tonterías- Kazuto le sonrió revolviendo su cabello antes de tenderle una taza de té.

Ella dio un pequeño sorbo antes de salir de la habitación para comunicarse con su hogar.

La señora Midori dejó de cortar las verduras y miró de soslayo a su hijo.

\- Espero que sepas lo que haces, Kazuto.

El muchacho torció la cabeza y murmuró algo inentendible bajo su aliento. Ignorándola, salió hacia el comedor en busca de Asuna.

.

.

.

\- ¡Feliz cuatro meses!- Asuna palmeó sus manos levemente antes de rodearlo con sus delgados brazos en un impulso del cual rápidamente se arrepintió.

\- ¿Cuatro meses ya?- murmuró él algo abstraído observando con atención ese rostro sonriente cuyos ojos inmensos color miel no se despegaban de los suyos. Asuna era muy hermosa ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? ¿Cuánto más podría seguir negando su humanidad que clamaba con todas sus fuerzas por un contacto total?

\- Te traje esto- le entregó un pequeño envoltorio.

\- Oh yo... bueno no te traje nada.

\- No tiene importancia Kazuto-kun- volvió a sonreír y esperó ansiosa a que él desenvolviera su obsequio. Y al hacerlo se quedó en silencio.

\- ¿Sandwiches?

\- B-Bueno, no sabía que obsequiarte y pensé que una deliciosa merienda la disfrutarías más que algo material.

\- Sí, bueno...- tomó uno del recipiente y lo mordió -Está delicioso, ¡realmente sabes cocinar!.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad -Son los mismos que te llevé aquella vez...

Él se quedó con la mente en blanco, rió con vergüenza -¡Tienes razón! que despistado soy. Lo siento.

\- ¿Kazuto-kun?- se acomodó a su lado en el banco de aquella plaza -A veces creo que no nos conocemos lo suficiente. No sé que cosas te gustan o qué te disgusta, sé que todo llega con el tiempo pero a veces siento que te cierras como una ostra...

\- No digas tonterías...-habló con la boca llena -Me gusta estudiar contigo...- soltó de repente -Aunque la última vez la presencia de tu hermano fue perturbador.

\- Lo lamento, es que nunca he tenido amigos, imagínate que nunca...

\- ¿Has tenido novio?- la miró con interés.

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente y sacudió la cabeza en una completa negativa.

\- Eso es duro de creer- le soltó.

\- ¡Es verdad!

La estudió por varios segundos con fijeza, luego lentamente fue acercándose a su rostro -Me alegra saberlo- dijo burlón y acto seguido le comió la boca con gusto. Últimamente todos sus momentos terminaban así con esos besos vehementes que la dejaban temblorosa e inquieta, como si esperara por algo más profundo.

Kazuto era impulsivo y arrojado, lo advertía en la forma en la que la tomaba de la cintura, o en la manera de sujetar su rostro cuando necesitaba degustar de sus labios. Ella lo dejaba hacer, tímida e insegura , era capaz de abandonarse a él sin pestañear.

Y tal vez el muchacho presentía eso, porque la enorme sonrisa soberbia que lucía no abandonó en ningún momento su rostro.

.

.

.

\- Esta lloviendo- Ryoutarou murmuró con pesar.

\- ¿Otra vez?- Kazuto no se dignó en mirar hacia afuera. Ese día estaba de muy mal humor. En el último examen había bajado un punto, por supuesto no era mucho, pero se suponía que debía estar _escalando_ no _descendiendo_ en sus calificaciones. Y eso que intentaba imitar a Asuna, pero al parecer no habia servido de mucho...

\- La lluvia de primavera es así. Cae cuando menos la esperas...- prosiguió el pelirrojo ajeno a que su amigo lo ignoraba olímpicamente -¿Kazuto?

\- Asuna y yo cumplimos cuatro meses la semana pasada, o la anterior a esa...

\- ¿De veras? Vaya creí que ya... bueno, que no andaban juntos... ¿Que no se ha extendido demasiado?

\- La verdad no había caído en cuenta hasta que ella me lo dijo- admitió con pesar.

\- Es mucho tiempo.

\- Lo sé.

\- Deberías dejarla, ahora entiendo porque Shino está tan histérica.

El pelinegro rió levemente -No te preocupes Ryoutarou, a medida que nos acerquemos al final del semestre la princesa se encontrará completamente sola, y...- el sonido de un mensaje lo contuvo de continuar. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y sonrió de lado al leer de quien se trataba. Le escribió una rápida respuesta _'Nos vemos en la plaza de siempre. Espérame'_ luego se volvió a su amigo quien lo veía con una ceja en alto. Murmuró -Hagamos una salida de hombres luego de clases.

El otro le miró con confusión -¿No vas a salir con alguna de tus dos chicas, Romeo?

\- Tengo todo bajo control.

\- Bueno si tú lo dices.

Kazuto ignoró la sensación de culpabilidad que se alojó en su pecho conforme el aguacero caía sin misericordia sobre la ciudad. La lluvia no daba señales de querer amainar, y el chico tuvo la horrible sensación de que el clima tempestuoso rimaba con la tormenta que estaba forjándose en su interior.

Por segunda vez dejó plantada a la muchacha pelirroja en aquella plaza. Solo que esta vez logró acallar la voz de su conciencia porque nunca -en ningún momento- tuvo la idea de ir a buscarla.

.

.

.

Pasó otra semana sin tener noticia de ella, Shino estaba en las nubes ante la novedad de volver a tener a su novio solo para si. Pero al cuarto día y mientras estaba en su clase de matemáticas escuchó vibrar su móvil. Haciendo malabarismos para que su profesor no lo viera miró el mensaje que abarcaba toda su pantalla. Y abrió los ojos impresionados ante lo que leía. Inmediatamente empezó a guardar todo dentro de su mochila y aludiendo sentirse mal pidió permiso para ir a la enfermería.

Allí volvió a repetir lo mismo, y la enfermera simpática lo envió a su casa con la orden explicita de que debía descansar. Obviamente hizo lo contrario.

Tras un llamado telefónico pactó el lugar de siempre y se apresuró en llegar a esa plaza escondida de la vista de la ciudad. El clima no habia ayudado mucho en esos últimos días, pero en esa ocasión el cielo estaba nublado y húmedo. Y pese a que se hallaban en primavera, el viento estaba frío. Caminó por el sendero reconociendo a la chica pelirroja que se encontraba al final de este, la cual lo esperó con una débil sonrisa.

Kazuto contuvo el aliento cuando la vio. Vestía ropa normal (lo cual era extraño considerando que ella nunca faltaba a clases) una gruesa chaqueta con piel de borrego por dentro, una bufanda blanca y un gorro de lana a juego. Usaba jeans y botas de piel. Y se veía pálida y desmejorada.

\- Tuve neumonía- le explicó con una sonrisa culposa, y su voz se quebró dolorosamente -A causa de esa última vez en la plaza... lo olvidaste ¿cierto?

Kazuto no supo que decir. Sobretodo porque había sido adrede y estuvo con Shino hasta entrada la noche luego de dejar a Ryoutarou. Recordaba la lluvia; siempre eterna, pesada, sin intensiones de parar.

\- L-Lo siento.

\- ¡No tiene importancia!- sacudió sus manos -Pensé que debía decírtelo, aún estoy convaleciente... se supone que debo estar guardando reposo...- tosió sin darse cuenta.

\- Te acompañaré a tu casa.

\- No es necesario, no tienes que sentirte culpable. A cualquiera le pasa olvidar fechas importantes, citas...- se detuvo mordiéndose el labio -Olvídalo, ya estoy actuando como una novia regañona.

Él la tomó del brazo. Pese a la cantidad de ropa la sentía pequeña -¿Tuviste fiebre?

\- Mucha- rió sin humor- Tanta que mi madre me retó, perdí las clases de apoyo en toda la semana y ahora cree que estoy atrasada.

Aquello era lo que deseaba escuchar, empero no sintió alegría ni triunfo, solo una ligera inquietud.

\- Pongámonos a estudiar en mi casa. Aún puedes prepararte para los exámenes- declaró con seriedad -Puedo ayudarte.

\- No tiene importancia, Kazuto-kun.

\- Insisto- frenó su andar para decirle mirándola a los ojos, notando su aspecto desmejorado -Cuando vuelvas a la escuela, estudiaremos todos los días en mi casa.

\- Tengo clases de apoyo ¿recuerdas?

\- Bueno, los días que no tengas clases.

\- Kazuto-kun no tiene importancia...

\- Realmente quiero hacerlo- antes de que Asuna volviera a negarse la sorprendió abrazándola con fuerza -Lo siento...- murmuró contra su cabello.

\- Ya deja de disculparte, y... no te acerques demasiado, puedo contagiarte.

Sin embargo el joven hizo oídos sordos a sus palabras. La sujetó de las mejillas y sin dudar fue al encuentro de esos labios tibios y resquebrajados, consecuencia de una fiebre atroz.

.

.

.

\- ¿Que no vas a celebrar el aniversario de cinco meses con tu novio?- la muchacha de cabello castaño preguntó con curiosidad inclinándose en su asiento.

\- Esta vez no.

\- ¿Porque no?- volvió a preguntar notando que su compañera parecía reacia a hablar más ocupada en resolver cálculos matemáticos que en otra cosa, pese a que había marcado en su calendario cierta fecha que ya había pasado -¿Acaso volvió a olvidarlo?

Asuna alzó la vista y ensayó una sonrisa triste - Ese tipo de cosas no es importante para él, Kazuto-kun tiene muchas responsabilidades. Ser el primero de su clase es muy extenuante.

\- Tu también eres una niña genio y no noto que descuides tus obligaciones.

\- Es diferente Rika-chan.

-Asuna si él de verdad se interesara en ti actuaría de otra manera...- comentó antes de siquiera pensarlo con su paciencia llegando al limite -Buscaría tu comodidad, no la suya. Ese chico no... no te merece- casi estuvo a punto de ser cruel - Él es injusto contigo. Muy injusto.

\- No es así, Kazuto-kun es una gran persona...

\- Tú siempre te desvives por él- agregó enumerando -Cumples sus expectativas sin dudar, ¿y que hay de las tuyas? también tienes derecho a...

\- Sonará cursi Rika-chan pero cuando amas a alguien eres capaz de darlo todo, sin importar nada. Así es como me siento.

\- ¿Pero habiendo tantos chicos guapos porque fuiste a poner tus ojos en él?

\- Yo no puse mis ojos en él- se rió -¿Recuerdas la ceremonia? Allí fue la primera vez donde él me habló...

Los ojos castaños de la castaña se endurecieron, se mordió el labio antes de sujetar los hombros de la pelirroja con decisión -Concéntrate en estudiar, si tu madre se entera...

\- Mi hermano lo sabe así que cuento con una especie de aliado, y... estoy preparándome para los exámenes Rika-chan no tienes que preocuparte.

.

.

.

\- ¡Asuna!- la señora Midori saludó con entusiasmo a la muchacha pelirroja apenas la vio entrar a la casa en compañía de su parco hijo.

La nombrada hizo la pequeña reverencia de siempre sin soltar la sonrisa -Buenas tardes Midori-san.

\- ¿Te quedas a cenar?

\- Eh, mamá- el muchacho las interrumpió con voz resuelta -Asuna y yo vinimos a estudiar para el final del semestre.

\- Oh, okay en un momento les subiré una charola con chocolate caliente y pastel, no pueden estudiar con el estómago vacío- dijo alegremente haciendo reír a su invitada. Kazuto solo suspiró con pesar, y mientras la dama se daba la vuelta para volver a la cocina, ambos subieron al piso de arriba.

La habitación del pelinegro no era muy amplia, pero aún así era acogedora. Asuna no podía dejar de sentir lo mismo cada vez que ponía un pie dentro, lo cual no había ocurrido muchas veces desde que estaban juntos.

Ambos se quitaron los abrigos, vaciaron sus mochilas y se sentaron en el suelo alfombrado usando el respaldar de la cama como apoyo. La pelirroja tomó el libro de álgebra en sus manos y copió un ejercicio en el cuadernillo. Miró a Kazuto quien solo la veía hacer.

\- Ven aquí- murmuró palmeando el lugar libre a su lado. Él no se dejó repetir el pedido se dejó caer junto a ella inclinándose ante lo que le mostraba con la punta del lápiz -Mira, si resuelves esto, seguido de esto llegarás más rápido al resultado. Porque esto y aquello no es lo mismo- trazó una delgada línea con el lápiz enfatizando su punto- Te lo mostraré otra vez: resuelves esto sumado a esto, y te dará el resultado final ¿Lo ves? Así ganarás más tiempo que si lo estuvieras haciendo con el método convencional.

\- ¡Wow!- exclamó impresionado.

\- Te enseñaré otro ejemplo- afirmó ella copiando con rapidez otro ejercicio -En este caso, resuelves primero los número grandes y la raíz cuadrada, luego sigues la misma formula que el anterior y listo.

\- No puedo creer que he derrochado años de mi vida siguiendo los métodos convencionales...

\- Son pequeños tips que aprendes en una escuela de apoyo- declaró con orgullo- Apenas empecé a usarlos me di cuenta que me resultaban más simples que la fórmula que me dieron en la escuela.

\- Pues si sigues dándome más consejos como este que no te queden dudas que te quitaré el puesto señorita Primer Lugar- bromeó con una sonrisa maliciosa revolviéndole el cabello.

\- No me importaría- le contrarrestó regresando el gesto con dulzura.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Que no se trata de eso el amor? Compartir los triunfos y los fracasos, y cada momento juntos. Entonces si tú ganas yo también gano- alcanzó su mejilla con ternura viéndolo a los ojos -Sería feliz si tú ganaras el primer lugar Kazuto-kun...

El joven no quitó la vista de sus ojos ambarinos conforme la distancia entre ambos se acortaba. Algo dentro suyo había hecho un _click_ , como si una enorme mampostería comenzara a resquebrajarse por el peso de una pluma. Entreabrió los labios dándose cuenta de cuan desesperado estaba por degustar esa boca.

Y si Midori no hubiera abierto la puerta en ese preciso instante, sin duda hubiera dejado que sus ansias se saciaran de alguna forma.

\- Perdón, ¿interrumpo? -dijo la dama con una sonrisa pícara. Sin embargo la expresión malhumorada conque el joven la recibió hizo que la señora riera para sus adentros. Sobretodo al ver que Asuna roja como un tomate escondía su cara encendida dentro de un libro- Aqui les traje la merienda- colocó todo en una mesa cercana y se volvió al par -Debo salir un momento, Suguha me pidió que la recoja de sus clases de Kendo. Kazuto prepara la cena si ves que me demoro demasiado, hay carne descongelandose y verduras para ensalada en el refrigerador...

El muchacho asintió con un gesto distraído masticando la punta no usada del lapiz.

\- Asuna, ojalá sigas aquí cuando regrese- se acercó a la pelirroja y le revolvió el cabello con cariño.

\- Gracias- respondió tímidamente. Todavía no animándose a verla a los ojos.

Satisfecha con la respuesta de ambos, la dueña de casa se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, luego se volvió y señaló risueña -Espero que sigan estudiando con tanto ahínco como hasta ahora.

Asuna soltó un respingo ruborizada y Kazuto la miro con cara de pocos amigos, gesto que su madre pasó por alto sin problemas. Salió al pasillo y allí cerró la puerta.

\- Perdona por eso...- Kazuto se excusó con evidente bochorno.

\- Y-Yo no quiero que tu madre piense algo equivocado... ella piensa que... somos novios.

\- Nunca he traído una novia a casa- mintió despeinándose el cabello.

\- ¿Tuviste... otras?

¿Porque los ojos de Asuna latían con algo similar a traición?

\- S-Solo una antes que tú...- desvió la vista al decir aquello.

Empero la pelirroja ya no contestó, miró sus dedos apretando el lápiz en tanto se mordía el labio en ese conocido gesto de inquietud.

\- Hey...- Kazuto puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y alzó su rostro en su dirección - No tienes que preocuparte.

\- No me preocupo, solo que ahora entiendo porqué siempre sabes que decir o como actuar... porque tuviste una experiencia previa...

\- Asuna- él murmuró seriamente y se inclinó hacia ella para hacerle entender. Sus rodillas chocaron las de ella, y su piel en verdad se sentía muy suave -Eso no tiene nada que ver. Tú eres distinta, contigo todo es diferente, y sigo aprendiendo...

\- Yo también aprendo contigo...- le susurró no quitando la vista de sus ojos grises.

\- Entonces... aprendamos juntos...

Ni siquiera entendía porque dijo algo semejante. Solo supo que se moría por besar esos labios de cereza, y fue lo que hizo. Con ansiedad voraz tomó esa boca tentadora y se sació con desesperación, desconociéndose a si mismo, desconociendo sus movimientos y la prisa con la que buscaba que ella le respondiera de idéntica manera. Asuna muy pronto venció su timidez y rodeando el cuello masculino se dedicó a contestar sus besos. Con una delicadeza que ponía en evidencia su hermosa personalidad copió sus movimientos con fervor, y cuando su lengua se aplacó a la danza de sus labios no pudo evitar gemir sonoramente, dándose cuenta que estaba a punto de perder el control.

Lo advirtió cuando al segundo siguiente ambos se derrumbaron sobre la alfombra sin dejar de besarse, los libros y la merienda intacta a un lado, completamente olvidada en medio de ese afán de saciar _otra_ clase de apetito. Kazuto pensó que Asuna habría de negarse a su avance, pero transcurrido otra ronda de segundos donde los besos le parecieron insuficientes, se descubrió a si mismo deslizando los dedos por el frente de la blusa, delineando los botones en un mensaje claro. El que ella aceptó con una sonrisa temblorosa y húmeda, con el rubor adorable en sus mejillas.

Realmente Asuna era preciosa.

No podía negarlo en tanto con maestría la despojaba de la blusa y hambriento descubría sus secretos; su piel nívea, tan suave a su tacto, su cintura delgada, sus costillas que se marcaban con delicadeza bajo su piel, su plano estómago, y hasta su ombligo diminuto creaba tal armonía de excelencia en su cuerpo. Besó su cuello sediento, advirtiendo como el pulso le latía desenfrenado al igual que el suyo, descubrió la redondez de sus hombros, la longitud de sus brazos, y besó sus manos; dedo por dedo en una acción impropia de él.

Porque Kazuto se desconocía. Algo dentro suyo le obligaba a amar cada detalle de esa inexperta muchacha, como un catador ante una muestra excelente de vino, que debe probar una y otra vez para retener el sabor y separar cada sustancia. Así se sentía. Sediento, necesitado de ella. Pese a que el cuerpo de una mujer no le resultaba un misterio, conocer a Asuna, y venerar cada faceta de ella si lo era.

No supo cuando terminó de desvestirla, ni cuando se desvistió él, fue consciente cuando su piel se fundió en la piel de ella, y esos ojos ambarinos lo miraban con terror y adoración, entonces supo que aquella primera vez no sería en el suelo, donde habían empezado de modo casi primitivo, y haciendo alarde de galanura la depositó en su pequeña cama, dando inicio a la mayor muestra de intimidad que pueda darse entre dos personas.

Y aunque Kazuto tenía conocimiento de qué hacer y cómo actuar, no pudo evitar temblar de necesidad y emoción al hundirse dentro de ella y perderse en aquella majestuosa vorágine que amenazaba con enloquecerlo.

La expresión de sus ojos conforme el momento se extendía entre ambos no la olvidaría en su vida. El reflejo de la inquietud y la expectación ante lo que sentía, ante las emociones que pasaban en oleadas sobre ambos. Esas bellas pupilas color miel que parpadeaban en plenitud y el eco de su voz desesperada, suplicante por algo que no entendía, pero cual melodía retumbaba en sus oídos. Y aún la expresión asombrada de su rostro ante lo que estaba sintiendo, de toda ella al llegar al punto más alto de su propia pasión antes de empezar a descender a la tierra, a sus brazos, a su cuerpo.

Y sin duda era una respuesta que Kazuto nunca se hubiera esperado recibir de ella, porque en verdad había sido su primera experiencia, y sin embargo las palabras se amontonaron en esos labios rojos e hinchados y antes de que pudiera frenarlas, Asuna las volcó en su boca cual torrente.

\- Te amo...

Y todo dentro de aquel joven volvió a licuarse como cuando aquel acto empezó, y enredando los dedos en su sedoso cabello suelto le comió la boca en un beso profundo, hasta que las palabras que Asuna persistía en repetir se hicieron eco en su lengua, contra sus dientes, y hasta en las profundidades de su garganta.

Los minutos pasaron y el silencio se hizo agradable y hasta necesario dentro de la escena. Los dos cuerpos se hallaban saciados y satisfechos tras su previa actividad, pese a que seguían juntos y algo renuentes a separarse. Asuna estaba adormilada en tanto reposaba la cabeza en su pecho y su largo cabello cubría parte de su cuerpo. Él la observaba con seriedad bebiendo cada gesto imperceptible de sus labios al respirar, o el batir incierto de sus pestañas. Apretó los brazos en torno a la espalda de la pelirroja, y tras sentir el ligero movimiento a modo de respuesta, cerró los ojos y dejó que su conciencia escapara lejos.

.

.

.

\- En realidad Midori no es mi madre, es mi tía. Por ende Suguha no es mi hermana, es mi pequeña prima... Mis verdaderos padres murieron en un accidente cuando yo era muy pequeño. No puedo recordarlos... que gracioso, nunca creí que fuera algo que necesitara contar. Tu eres la primera persona que lo sabe, sacando a mi familia.

\- Kasuto-kun esos es terrible- e imitando su punto Asuna lo abrazó con fuerza besándole la mejilla con ternura- Aunque me siento feliz de que decidas compartir ese tipo de cosas conmigo...- susurró contra su oído.

Él sonrió recibiendo su cariño -De un tiempo a esta parte fui muy grosero con mi madre, siempre hacía lo contrario a lo que me pedía, supongo que a modo de hacerle pagar lo que habia ocurrido pese a que ella no tenía la culpa de nada...

\- ¿Te sientes ajeno a tu familia?

\- A veces.

Asuna lo abrazó con más fuerza pegando otra vez los labios a su oído -No te sientas así, ellos en verdad te aman. Y si sientes que eso no te es suficiente, también me tienes a mí, que no seré parte de tu familia, pero me gustaría serlo algún día...

\- Asuna...

El susurró murió contra sus labios al besarla con suavidad, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para degustar sus besos y su calor, sonriendo complacido ante la sensación conocida que se extendió sobre él de saber que experimentaba todo eso porque era ella quien estaba en el circulo de sus brazos.

* * *

 _Fin parte 1 de 2._

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Feliz Cumpleaños Sakura sama! Mi te quiere y te admira harto, como no tienes idea!_

 _Espero te guste Uno de mis pequeños regalitos (el tiempo no me ha ayudado debo reconocer tristemente T.T) Y este iba a ser un one shot, pero se hizo larguisisimo! Así que decidí partirlo en dos, la siguiente parte la tendrás la semana que viene porque ahora mismo estoy trabajando en eso._

 _Espero no odien a Kazuto chin xD (en realidad si espero que lo odien muajajajaja) Maldito Kirito chin!_

 _-Cosas a aclarar:_

 _-Ryoutarou es Klein, y en mi fic tanto Kazuto como él tienen la misma edad._

 _\- Efectivamente Shino es la novia de Kazuto, y en verdad he tratado de ser lo más imparcial con ella (verán a que me refiero en el prox capitulo) y además porque sé que Sakura la adora._

 _Esto se hizo larguisimo, creanme que iba a ser un oneshot, y aun así -como two shot- me deja un sabor a poco. Quizás en el futuro decida hacerlo Long fic xD_

 _En fin, nada más que decir solo:_

 _Feliz cumpleaños Sakuuu pasatelo lindo!_

 _Sumi Chan_


	2. The party is over

_Masquerade_

 _~AU~_

 _Para Sakura Zala_

 _._

 _Parte 2: The party is over_

* * *

Asuna salía caminando por el sendero de su instituto en dirección a la puerta de salida. Consultaba su teléfono algo decepcionada al no tener noticias de su novio. Luego de aquella vez en casa de él, donde se entregaron el uno al otro con desesperación la relación entre ambos cambió. Y quizás era lo que les faltaba como pareja para que su noviazgo terminara de consolidarse.

Porque la personalidad de Kazuto cambió en un cien por ciento luego de aquello, como si fuera otra persona completamente diferente la que estaba frente a ella; un muchacho algo posesivo, parco y antisocial que también podía ser amistoso y tierno. Con un lado romántico que la pelirroja aún estaba descubriendo, y se sorprendía de ver cada reacción nueva en él, sintiendo que no podía amarlo más de lo que lo amaba.

Salió a la calle guardando el móvil, cuando alguien la sujetó del brazo logrando que soltara una exclamación temerosa, la cual cesó al ver de quien se trataba. Kazuto estaba apostado contra el muro, vistiendo su uniforme escolar, luciendo tremendamente apuesto, sobretodo si mantenía esa sonrisa soberbia en los labios mientras disfrutaba del susto que le había dado.

\- Hey...- la saludó alzando una mano mientras con la restante la sujetaba del codo.

\- ¿Quieres matarme de un susto?- le recriminó ella sonriendo también. Pero luego al ver que las estudiantes los veían con curiosidad morbosa dio un paso de él intentando alejarse, cosa que no consiguió -Kazuto-kun... todo el mundo nos está mirando...-le dijo con timidez.

\- ¿Y que?- amplió el gesto y la acercó a su cuerpo en ese rapto de posesividad que raras veces tenía -¿Nos vas a saludarme como se debe, a pesar de que no nos hemos visto por varios días?

Eso la sonrojó sin remedio, no estaba muy acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención cuando parecía que Kazuto si lo era. Se mordió el labio avergonzada.

\- ¿No vas a saludar a tu novio?- se burló con un susurro.

Y Asuna alzó la vista con genuina sorpresa. Era la primera vez que Kazuto se reconocía a si mismo como tal en un ámbito tan abierto. También era la primera vez que la iba a buscar a su escuela, nunca se lo había pedido (ni nunca se le hubiera ocurrido hacerlo) Y le parecía en extremo hermoso y excitante.

Aprovechando su lapsus, descendió los labios masculinos por su mejilla y le besó la comisura de la boca en un gesto tierno pero sugestivo, promesa velada de lo que hubiera sido si estaban a solas.

\- ¿Qué tal tu día?

\- Pues lo de siempre...

\- ¿Tienes clases de apoyo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza en una negativa. Pero agregó -Aún así debo estudiar. Mi madre sigue insistiendo en que estoy atrasada.

\- Vamos a mi casa- sugirió él tomando su mano con ternura.

\- No quiero molestart...

\- No eres molestia- la interrumpió con energía -Además mi madre y mi hermana siempre preguntan por ti.

\- Y-Yo...- Asuna se sonrojó levemente. No podía olvidar lo que había pasado entre ellos la última vez que visitó su casa.

Aunque Kazuto no se dio por aludido.

\- Puedo pedirle a mamá que te lleve de regreso como la última vez.

Ella sacudió las manos con evidente vergüenza -Le diré a Koichirou.

\- ¿Estás segura?- aunque el inseguro no era otro que él.

La pelirroja asintió con una sonrisa tierna. Kazuto no se dejó esperar y antes de saber lo que hacía, su mano había vuelto a sujetar la pequeña mano de ella, y entrelazando sus dedos se pusieron en marcha, ajenos completamente a las miradas burlonas que se levantaron en torno a ellos.

El viaje no fue muy largo, o quizás no se dieron cuenta porque se pasaron todo el trayecto en tren discutiendo sobre fórmulas, elementos químicos y la Tabla Periódica. Asuna en verdad era muy inteligente, Kazuto no podía dejar de considerar eso con admiración y cierto orgullo. Su mente era brillante y rápida. Él la ponía a prueba y era increíble lo veloz que esa chica era para responder. Con digno y merecido lugar tenía el mejor promedio de ese lado de Japón.

Y reconocía eso con lastimosa conciencia, aunque no quería indagar demasiado en lo que eso significaba.

Bajaron del tren y de la mano hicieron el recorrido hasta la pequeña casa de arquitectura japonesa. Midori los recibió en la entrada, alertada de antemano por un mensaje de su hijo. Saludó alegremente a la visita, y como ya era costumbre los envió a estudiar mientras ella les preparaba una sustanciosa merienda. El clima primaveral se sentía en el ambiente, o quizás era el clima demasiado templado para esa hora. Asuna siguió a Kazuto hasta su habitación, no pudiendo evitar que sus mejillas se encendieran ante la sensación de Deja vu que experimentaba. Colgaron las chaquetas en el perchero, y se sentaron en el suelo, tal y cual lo hicieron la última vez. Empero Kazuto tomó sus libros y los esparció frente a ellos con absoluta normalidad. En esa oportunidad estudiarían un poco de Química y Física a pedido de él. Luego la señora Midori apareció con la bandeja cargada de té y galletas y depositando todo en la mesa junto al ordenador, desapareció de la escena mencionando que iría a buscar a Suguha como la vez anterior.

Estudiaron varios minutos más hasta que Kazuto consideró necesario parar para degustar lo que su madre les había llevado. Se acomodaron contra el respaldar del lecho y se sirvieron la infusión animosamente, hablando banalidades y riendo. Asuna no podía dejar de ver al chico con curiosidad.

¿Qué había cambiado en él que se veía tan diferente?

¿Eran sus ojos que se detenían intensamente en ella a medida que hablaba? ¿Era su sonrisa, más frecuente? ¿O era esa necesidad imperiosa de tocarla todo el tiempo? Su mano buscaba la suya en una acción natural que no conllevaba nada oculto, rozaba sus dedos, su cabello, su mejilla. Era como si en cada momento que estaban juntos, el joven necesitaba tener un mínimo de contacto. Como en ese instante que con las yemas de los dedos le acariciaba el dorso de la mano con suavidad. Como si Asuna no lo notara.

\- ¿Entonces no es dificil?- le preguntaba bebiendo de su taza.

\- Ya te dije que no- le respondió y abriendo la palma sujetó esa mano con cariño. Él la miró sorprendido -Si tienes dudas podemos repasar de nuevo.

\- ¡Por favor no! ¡Ya tengo un enredo de elementos en la cabeza!

Ella sonrió, la mano de Kazuto era mucho más grande que la suya, y muy tibia. Y a esas alturas se sentía completamente natural. Advirtió un ligero movimiento a su costado, y antes de que supiera que pasaba él había besado su mejilla con mucha suavidad. Se quedó sorprendida e inmóvil hasta que sintió que esa boca se movía hasta encontrar la suya en una caricia lenta y tierna.

Él no soltó en ningún momento la mano que sostenía, pero usó la restante para volver el rostro de la chica hacia su lado y profundizar naturalmente el beso. Asuna no se resistió a su avance y siguió su movimiento ofreciéndose con cautela, advirtiendo ahora la forma posesiva conque la abrazó de la cintura, y sus labios se volvían firmes y diestros, y el ambiente cambiaba de alguna manera.

 _Deja vu._

Aquello era realmente igual a la última vez que estuvo ahí. Tan igual que sintió el mismo escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, cuando las manos masculinas se perdieron una en su cabello, la otra enmarcando su cintura con firmeza. Pronto se alejó de él lo suficiente y sin titubear comenzó a desprenderse la blusa con sus mejillas profundamente sonrojadas.

Sin embargo él la observó aún más ruborizado que ella.

\- A-Asuna... ¿qué haces?

La muchacha lo miró con esa expresión de obviedad y cierto temor reflejado en sus ojos ambarinos.

\- P-Pensé que... bueno... tú querías que...

Kazuto volvió a enrojecer un poco más antes de soltar una pequeña risilla. Se acercó a ella e inclinándose le besó el inicio del escote, ahi donde su pecho se abría, antes de abrochar él mismo los ojales que la muchacha habia desprendido segundos atrás. La miró con ternura deslizando los dedos por su mejilla encendida.

\- No voy a negar que no me apetece aceptar semejante invitación, pero...- le sonrió calidamente -No es el momento.

-Y-Yo... yo creí que me...- se abochornó de tal manera que ya no pudo seguir hablando.

Kazuto se mordió el labio antes de reír, también algo avergonzado. Tomó su barbilla con ambas manos y al segundo siguiente la besó con ahínco -No te traje para eso, pervertida. Tienes que estudiar, ya habrá tiempo para lo otro.

A Asuna no le quedó más que asentir mansamente rogando que la tierra se abriese y la tragase viva. No obstante cuando se apresuró a volver a tomar el libro que tenía antes en las manos, él abrazó sus hombros y depositando una ligera hilera de besos en su cabello, susurró contra su oído 'Te quiero', antes de darle espacio y retomar también sus propios apuntes y seguir estudiando.

.

.

.

\- ¿Otra vez te está haciendo cocinar a ti?- la señora Midori se detuvo con las manos en la cintura apenas entró a la cocina, viendo a linda muchacha pelirroja revolviendo una cacerola frente a la estufa con profunda concentración.

Del susto, Asuna la miró con pánico -¡No es así Midori-san!

La dama se acercó y se ubicó a su lado viendo que era lo que olía tan delicioso. Un estofado en pleno hervor -No debes dejar que mi hijo te soborne de esa manera- le confió risueña.

A lo que la jovencita enrojeció -N-No es lo que usted piensa...

Midori rasgó los ojos aunque no dijo nada. Observó que Asuna apagaba la hornalla y con su vista aún baja se giraba en su dirección con evidente bochorno sin atreverse a enfrentarle -Eres la novia de mi Kazuto ¿verdad?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa de tal forma que la vio estremecerse de modo casi violento - ¡N-No! ¡P-Por supuesto que no! ¡Kazuto-kun y yo solo somos amigos!

Midori suspiró con resignación antes de poner la mano en el hombro de la chica pelirroja cuyas mejillas igualaban el color candente de su cabello -Gracias por cuidar de él siempre. Es un niño dificil de tratar, pero desde que está contigo es otra persona...- la aturdida muchacha abrió la boca para decir algo, más la dama añadió silenciándola -Gracias Asuna, y por favor tenle paciencia. Es algo huraño e introvertido, pero no es un mal chico...

\- Midori-san...

Pero antes de que la pelirroja pudiera pensar que decir para salir de tan bochornosa situación, el antes mencionado hizo acto de presencia entrando a la cocina, deteniéndose en el acto al ver a su madre -¿Ya regresaste?- le preguntó atónito.

\- Solo iba al trabajo de tu padre a llevarle unos documentos.

Notó que Asuna no lo miraba y adivinó que su madre le había dicho algo para avergonzarle -¿Mamá?

Ella lo miró -Asuna hizo un estofado que luce delicioso. Me alegra saber que en el futuro no morirás de hambre...

\- ¡Madre!

Empero un sonido intermitente se oyó en la habitación y la muchacha pelirroja manoteó el bolsillo pequeño de su chaqueta y sacó su móvil que no cesaba de timbrar -Con permiso...- hizo una ligera inclinación y salió antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera responderle.

Midori dejó de sonreír y miro seriamente a su hijo, el silencio se hizo tan profundo que podían escuchar la desesperada voz de Asuna hablando con su interlocutor por medio del teléfono.

\- Ella realmente te quiere- terció la dama con suavidad -Hay que ver la forma en como sus ojos se desviven por seguirte cuando están juntos...- suspiró -Es una ternura de niña, por favor no la lastimes.

\- Métete en tus asuntos, madre- la mirada gris del muchacho se volvió hielo, y Midori advirtió como apretaba la mandíbula antes de salir de la cocina en busca de la pelirroja que ya ponía en orden sus cosas para marcharse.

.

.

.

\- ¿Qué, qué?

\- No puedo dejarla...

Ryoutarou miró a su amigo con la boca desencajada, repitiendo en su mente sus palabras -¿Que significa eso? ¿Como que no puedes...? Es que acaso tú... Tú... ¿Te has enamorado de ella?

El joven optó por no responder.

\- ¿Kazuto?

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer esto...

\- ¿No puedes? ¡Y que hay con Shino!

\- Shino... Shino no tiene que saberlo.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sospecha? Ella no se cree ese cuentito de que estás estudiando arduamente para los exámenes finales, si mal no recuerdo lo hacían juntos y ahora...

El joven pelinegro guardó silencio desviando la vista hacia un lado.

\- Kazuto esto terminará mal, ¿que piensas hacer?

\- Dejaré a Shino...

\- Oye... ¿quien eres tú y que has hecho con mi amigo? Entiendo que puedas sentirte deslumbrado por la nerd, pero al punto de dejar a tu novia de dos años...

\- No es deslumbramiento.

\- ¿Entonces que es?

\- Por eso quiero descubrirlo...

\- Cielos amigo mío, nunca te habia visto así por una chica. En verdad te gusta esa pelirroja ¿cierto?

Antes de que Kazuto pudiera responder su móvil empezó a timbrar anunciando una llamada -Hey... hagamos algo esta tarde... ¿estudiar? Asuna ya hemos estudiado lo suficiente, es tiempo de relajarnos... tengamos una cita luego de la escuela. Piensa un lugar bonito a donde te gustaría ir... ¡Sí, es en serio! Yo también te quiero, nos vemos después. Adiós.

Ryoutarou lo esperaba con la boca abierta cuando finalizó la llamada y guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

\- Definitivamente te desconozco, quien lo hubiera dicho...

\- No eres el único.

\- Pero ¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo demás? Si se entera de todo esto, o de como empezó...

\- ¿Tú vas a decirselo?

\- Desde luego que no, ¿pero y Shino?

\- Yo me encargaré de ella.

.

.

.

\- Me gusta tu cabello.

Ella lo miró sorprendida de que él le dijera eso de la nada.

\- ¿Cómo?- aventuró tratando de no reír.

Kazuto deslizó los dedos entre su sedosa melena -Me gusta tu cabello.

\- ¿A que viene eso?- prosiguió tratando de alejarse al ver que sostenía el mechón entre sus dedos con un gesto analítico.

\- Creo que no debe haber una razón para decir lo que me gusta de ti ¿verdad?

Asuna enrojeció parcialmente y se mordió el labio riendo bajito y con bochorno.

\- Quiero ser el único capaz de hacer esto...- corrió la cortina de pelo a un lado y le besó el cuello con suavidad, haciendo que ella pegara un saltito impresionada -No te lo cortes nunca.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Ya no serías tú si lo hicieras...

\- Que tonterías dices Kazuto-kun.

\- No importa, no lo hagas nunca- la había abrazado de la cintura y hundía la cara en ese fragante mar castaño rojizo.

.

.

.

Su largo cabello caía como cortina sobre ambos ocultándolos de la vista del mundo. A él le fascinaba cuando eso ocurría; ella inclinada ante él, con su rostro cerca de sus labios, el magnetismo de su mirar ambarino que en esas horas de amor denotaba una férrea convicción, algo poderoso que anidaba en su ser, y sobrepasaba su timidez e ingenuidad de un modo apasionado y seductor. Era otra faceta de su personalidad que a él le encantaba. Ser dominado por ella mientras se amaban con tanta intensidad era exquisito, y adictivo.

Ahora bien, observaba ese fulgor pícaro en sus ojos aún lánguidos, y Kazuto no podía resistirse a tomar sus mejillas e inclinando sus labios hacia él besarlos profundamente, sintiendo el batir de su corazón estremecido en su pecho desnudo, contra el de ella en iguales condiciones. Su piel tan suave y maleable a su tacto, y su cuerpo a estas alturas tan íntimo y familiar, recorrido tantas veces por sus manos ansiosas, por su boca sedienta en una búsqueda inalcanzable de placer.

Y era en esos momentos cuando sus sentidos volvían suavemente a la calma, y admiraba esa sonrisa dulce y cansada dirigida a él, que Kazuto advertía una vez más ese torbellino de emociones y sentimientos hirviendo en su interior, cual tsunami que inflamaba sus palabras, buscando exteriorizar lo que sentía de alguna forma. Pero todo era tan desconocido para él. Tan raro, y cruel, que no hacía otra cosa más que verla mudo, inmóvil, y bebiendo de sus gestos.

Toda esta escena desencadenaba _algo_ en su interior. Una respuesta que no podía decir por más que quisiera. Porque no entendía. Y como todo ser humano racional prefería callar, a exteriorizar sus dudas, y caer en la vergüenza.

Entonces volvía a tomar su rostro con ambas manos y la besaba profundamente sabiendo que volverían a empezar. Porque era una odisea de la que nunca podría saciarse.

.

.

.

\- Mañana es el gran día.

\- ¿Estás nervioso?

\- No, ¿tú?

\- ¿De obtener un segundo lugar? Desde luego que no.

Kazuto miró la pelirroja cabeza apoyada contra su hombro, sus manos enlazadas, mientras permanecían juntos en esa banca, esta vez el lugar escogido era un parque en el centro de Tokio. La ligera gama del atardecer esparcía una luz ambarina sobre su cabello, sobre sus piernas y aún sobre sus manos firmemente agarradas.

\- No quería que obtuvieras un segundo lugar Asuna. ¿Segura de que no tendrás problemas con eso?

Ella negó con convicción, cerró los ojos al volver a su lugar inicial, suspirando contenta al sentir la mejilla de él contra su cabello suelto.

\- Kazuto-kun eres muy suave...

Él enrojeció -¡No digas ese tipo de cosas aquí!

Sonriendo Asuna dejó su lugar, se puso de costado en el banco y tras acomodarse tomó el rostro del joven entre sus pequeñas manos. La luz del atardecer caía sobre ella desde esa posición, y él no podía dejar de contemplar cuan linda se veía, con sus grandes ojos color miel, su nariz respingada y sus labios rojos que sonreían con ternura, así tan pura como siempre.

\- Te amo Kazuto.

Y pareció que la naturaleza rugió entera al sonido de sus palabras, porque él no respondió con un ' _yo también_ ', entreabrió la boca y se inclinó sobre ella besándola con vehemencia. El efecto de sus palabras quebró algo en su interior, y ese algo no se detenía. Era un torrente de emociones y sensaciones que latía desbocado como cuando Asuna se entregó a sus brazos por primera vez, y Kazuto no alcanzaba a entender el significaba de eso, solo sentía que debía seguir besándola con identica convicción como si no pudiera saciarse de ella.

Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, donde sus sentimientos aun no se habían puesto de acuerdo, algo clamó retribuyendo sus palabras. Porque esas palabras eran correspondidas aunque ni él mismo lo supiera.

.

.

.

Quien hubiera dicho que seis meses habrían de pasar así de rápido. Pero ahí estaban otra vez en el salón de Tokio, los cinco alumnos más destacados acompañados de sus respectivas escuelas. El lugar estaba abarrotado a más no poder.

Asuna revisó su uniforme y su cabello como solía hacer siempre, pero al hacerlo, y de los nervios que tenía, desarmó parte de su peinado. Se excusó con Rika a quien tenía a su lado y se dirigió al baño para arreglar su cabello antes de que la ceremonia empezara.

En el camino vio la cara compungida de su novio quien entre señas le preguntaba que pasaba, sobretodo cuando el acto estaba a punto de empezar, ella le indicó el problema con su cabello haciendo que Kazuto soltara una risita divertida, y le indicó que tendría cinco minutos en arreglarse y volver.

Apuró el paso y se metió al elegante baño. Miró su cara en el espejo notando sus mejillas arreboladas y por supuesto el no-tan desorden de su cabello. Se quitó las horquillas, y volvió a trenzar de un lado dejando el resto de su pelo suelto.

Suspiró complacida ante lo que veía y se tocó las mejillas en un intento de calmar su rubor. ¿Pero como no hacerlo si se sentía en extremo feliz? Se metió dentro de un cubículo y revisó el largo de su falda, y su blusa, alisando arrugas inexistentes. De seguro los cinco minutos que Kazuto le había concedido habían expirado hacía rato.

Se preparó para salir cuando oyó varias risitas histéricas, acompañadas de tres o cuatro voces femeninas.

 _\- En verdad debes estar orgullosa de él, Shino. Mira que destronar a la princesa luego de que por tres años obtuvo el primer lugar..._

 _\- ¡Por supuesto que estoy orgullosa de él! Kazuto se lo merecía, se ha esforzado mucho pobrecillo..._

 _\- ¿Y cuanto tiempo llevan juntos? Porque ultimamente ha habido rumores que..._

 _\- Kazuto y yo llevamos juntos casi tres años, salimos desde primero de secundaria-_ dijo con voz resuelta y afirmó _-Esos rumores son mentira, luego de la ceremonia no habrá más razón para que Kazu siga montando ese teatro._

 _\- ¿Teatro? ¿Te refieres a los rumores, verdad? Esos que dicen que él y la nerd andan juntos... Muchos los han visto en los últimos días..._

 _\- ¡Cómo puede andar con ella si está conmigo!-_ rió interrumpiendo _-Se los diré porque muy pronto será oficial, pero nadie debe saberlo ¿está bien?_

 _\- Dios Shino, sabes que todo lo que nos dices muere con nosotras._

 _\- Ya cuéntanos._

 _\- Kazu planeó todo esto con detenimiento. Él y el idiota de Ryoutarou hicieron una especie de apuesta donde Kazu debía enamorar a la nerd en estos últimos seis meses y distraerla de tal modo que sus calificaciones bajaran..._

 _\- Y así tomar su primer lugar._

 _\- ¡Exacto!_

 _\- ¿Pero eso no significa fraude académico?_

 _\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No es culpa de los jueces que Yuuki-san no sepa controlar sus hormonas!_

 _\- Jaja, eso fue cruel. Sin embargo Kirigaya-san lo logró..._

 _\- Sí, por fin podré tener a mi novio otra vez. Han sido seis meses muy largos, y aunque nos hemos visto casi todas las semanas la ausencia se siente enorme y lo echo de menos._

 _\- Pero pobre Yuuki-san ¿cómo crees que quede luego de todo esto?_

 _\- Pues debió darse cuenta sola ¿acaso nunca se cuestionó porque de pronto un chico tan guapo mostraba súbito interés en ella?_

E iban a seguir hablando si no fuera porque el sonido de una puerta abriéndose las interrumpió. Sobretodo porque el grupo de chicas se creía a solas. Grande fue el desconcierto general al ver de quien se trataba.

Asuna tenía los ojos llorosos y enrojecidos, no había marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas pese a que era obvio que había llorado. Reconoció a Shino quien solo se cruzó de brazos sosteniendo su mirada.

\- ¿Nos has oído, cierto? Bueno, para que sepas que no tengo nada contra ti. Solo quiero recuperar lo que es mío...

Asuna se mantuvo quieta, las lágrimas se amontonaron de modo silencioso en sus ojos, y sus labios temblaron antes de decir con suavidad, con un hilo de voz.

\- Pues quédatelo.

Y girando sobre sus talones salio con toda la dignidad posible caminando a ciegas por el pasillo. Nadie la veía pero las lágrimas encontraron una rápida vía de escape y escurrían una y otra vez por sus mejillas. En un principio ella las aplacaba nerviosamente pero viendo que éstas seguían reproduciéndose sin control optó por dejarlas correr libremente ¿De cualquier forma a quién le importaba?

.

.

.

Kasuto se preguntaba que tanto la atrasaba ahí dentro. Cierto era que la vanidad femenina era algo que nunca llegaría a entender y por eso aún conservaba algo de serenidad. Aunque la ceremonia acababa de empezar.

Vio llegar a Shino hasta donde su escuela se apostaba en perfecta formacion y advirtió la cara asustada conque lo miró, fueron solo unos segundos, pero la expresión consternada de sus ojos color café lo preocupó. Como si intuyera que algo malo había ocurrido. Y se apresto para salir.

\- Estas loco? Donde vas? No puedes abandonar el recinto.

\- Será solo un par de minutos...

\- Kazuto, eres el primer promedio ahora, no puedes hacer esa clase de tonterias.

Aquello hizo que su expresión se endureciera. Apartando su brazo del agarre de su amigo pelirrojo se abrió paso entre los compañeros de su escuela y salió de la formación de alumnos en el preciso instante en que las autoridades llamaban al estrado al quinto mejor promedio del año.

Kazuto caminó por los pasillos cuando dentro del bolsillo de su impecable chaqueta negra sintió su móvil timbrar. Sacó el aparato deteniendose en la entrada curioso de encontrar un mensaje.

Empero sus ojos se abrieron asustados al leer la frase ahí escrita, y no lo pensó. Guardó el móvil a toda prisa y salió como alma que lleva el diablo por la enorme puerta de entrada.

Tiempo despues el distinguido alumnado ahi presente, y sus profesores quedaron sorprendidos y afrentados cuando al llamar al estrado al segundo y primer promedio respectivamente ninguno de los dos se hizo presente, y en ambas instituciones se ignoraba llanamente que había ocurrido con ambos.

.

.

.

Asuna no atendió sus llamados, ni sus mensajes. Luego del ultimátum aquel que le dejó no volvió a saber de ella, como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Y cuando la llamaba escuchaba timbrar el aparato una y otra vez, pero nadie respondía.

Shino le habia contado su versión de la historia y el necesitaba desesperadamente oír la de Asuna y aclarar... aclarar lo que no tenía remedio.

Hablando de la joven de corto cabello castaño y gafas, luego de escucharla en silencio pedir perdón a regañadientes por lo que su boca floja había ocasionado, Kazuto consideró que lo mejor era cortar por lo sano y ponerle fin a algo que para él no tenia punto de retorno.

Le guardaba cariño, pero eso no era suficiente. Y si medía aquello con la angustia que sentia ante la pérdida de confianza de Asuna, ante su silencio cruel y merecido, y ante el dolor que su propia culpa le causaba... Sentía que no podía mirar a su novia y cometer el mismo error dos veces. No podía estar al lado de alguien que no amaba.

Sin embargo Shino se negó a aceptar la ruptura aludiendo que estaba confundido, impresionado ante lo que habia pasado y era la culpa que le roia lo que lo obligaba a actuar así. La desesperación de haber dado un paso en falso.

Y tal vez si habia algo de razón en sus palabras, porque la culpa era la gran precursora de todas esas emociones negativas que lo embargaban. Pero habia algo más profundo, algo subterráneo y horrible que lo carcomía de arriba abajo. Y que con solo pensar en Asuna la sensación se agravaba a tal punto que esas horribles ganas de llorar no se remitian con nada. Y conforme los dias pasaban y el silencio de la chica pelirroja se extendía, la agonia que lo carcomia crecía a la par de sus atribulados sentimientos.

Respecto a su primer puesto y luego de lograr aquello que tanto deseaba, habló con sus consejeros y luego con las autoridades pertinentes y renunció libremente a su diploma, a su promedio y a los privilegios que le correspondían por ese anhelado premio. Aún así las autoridades no entendieron y casi aceptaron a regañadientes su renuncia, aludiendo además que debido a eso, quedaba absolutamente descalificado para los próximos exámenes sin derecho a replica.

A Kazuto no le quedó otra mas que aceptar en silencio su penitencia, rogando que con eso un poco de su culpa se aligerara, pero solo logró lo contrario. Su familia decidió no intervenir pero la desilusión en los ojos castaños de su madre fue suficiente para entender lo mucho que los habia decepcionado no solo a si mismo, sino tambien a sus padres.

Aunque la señora Midori tuvo el buen tino y la delicadeza de no proferir palabras al respecto dejando que el solitario muchacho sufriera por si mismo las consecuencias de sus actos. Dos semanas después y mientras se preparaba para salir de clases, tomó una rápida decisión. Ignoró las conversaciones de sus compañeros y a Ryoutarou que persistía en levantarle el animo de alguna manera, y presuroso salió del establecimiento sin mirar atrás.

Antes de haberlo pensado siquiera sus pies lo estaban llevando a la prestigiosa academia de señoritas donde estudiaba Asuna. Sentía el pulso latiendole en la garganta conforme iba acercándose al imponente y lujoso edificio. Si mal no recordaba solían salir a la misma hora así que seguramente se la cruzaria en el camino. Pero la marea de chicas lo cruzó y ni rastros de ella.

Ignoró las miradas burlonas que se levantaron en torno a su presencia, pues era obvio que el chisme de lo ocurrido entre Asuna y él se había regado como pólvora y era de publico conocimiento, además también estaba su renunciamiento al primer puesto. Entonces si los cuchicheos y murmuraciones no eran por una cosa, seguramente eran por la otra.

Llegó hasta el frente y se apostó contra el paredón, recordando amargamente que no mucho tiempo atrás habia hecho lo mismo.

Esperó, con la misma sensación de incertidumbre, sabiendo que era la única manera de volver a verla...

Pasaron veinte minutos y él estaba perdiendo la paciencia, justo cuando se decidía a marchar oyó un juego de pisadas aproximándose por el bonito y florido sendero. Alzó la vista encontrándose primeramente con aquella joven castaña que hubo visto la primera vez que se topó con Asuna, y seguidamente detrás de ella, la silueta de quien tanto ansiaba ver.

Los ojos de Asuna se hicieron grandes y luego se empequeñecieron en cuestión de segundos adoptando un aire frio e indiferente.

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? -le preguntó con voz apretada.

\- ¿Porque mejor no te largas de aquí? -el tono hiriente de su acompañante lo sacó de balance obligando a que Kazuto la viera con desagrado.

\- Rika...-la voz dulce de Asuna se interpuso sobre ambos -Adelantate.

\- ¡Pero...!

\- No te preocupes- le hizo un sutil gesto con la mano el que la otra muchacha acotó a regañadientes, perdiéndose por la acera.

Asuna la observó hasta que se alejó lo suficiente, luego miró al recién llegado con la misma expresión de indiferencia.

\- ¿Que quieres?

Su voz sonó tan dura, tan inexpresiva y extraña que no hizo otra cosa más que verla con sorpresa, buscando el mínimo de reconocimiento en esos ojos fríos como hielo. Esas mismas pupilas que tiempo atrás a esta parte lo veía con devoción y cariño, y que descendían con bochorno cuando le sostenía la vista de esa forma.

\- ¿Que quieres?- reiteró con esa voz gélida y lacerante cortando el aire, y el ambiente entre los dos.

No la reconocía. La veía ahí frente a él, tan altiva; mejillas pálidas, labios rojos, ojos grandes como dos témpanos de hielo. No había nada de ese gesto dulce y tierno tan común ella. ¿Pero porqué? ¿Era su cabello recogido en esa alta coleta y que caía a un lado de su cuello lo que la hacía lucir tan distinta? ¿Era la forma en la que lo enfrentaba; segura y soberbia, lejos de la imagen mental que se había hecho de ella?

\- S-Solo quería hablar contigo...- replicó con suavidad.

\- ¿De qué?

\- De lo que pasó, y-yo quería explicarm...

\- Hay algo que quiero saber- dijo cortándole con acento aburrido -Una sola cosa nada más...- Kazuto la miro, esperando sorprendido -¿Todo eso... era verdad?

No respondió de inmediato. Sabía que se cavaba su propia tumba de contestar afirmativamente. Y la perdería de inmediato.

Sin embargo se había jurado con vehemencia _no_ volver a mentirle. Que por más dolorosa que fuera la verdad habría de enfrentarla de inmediato.

Los hombros de Kazuto se hundieron al confesar alto y claro -Sí es verdad- el rostro inexpresivo de Asuna no cambió un ápice. No hubo temblor ni estremecimiento en su ambarino mirar. De hecho sus labios se estiraron en una débil sonrisa -¡P-Pero déjame explicarte...! ¡E-Es cierto que salía contigo por div...!

La bofetada atroz que ella le pegó, resonó cortando el ambiente frívolo. La cara de Kazuto había quedado volteada dramáticamente hacia un lado, su mejilla ardía y picaba al igual que su orgullo. Pero aguantó con los ojos cerrados a que ella le devolviera el embate, y segundos después lo hizo golpeándolo con el revés de su mano.

\- Lo siento Asuna...- murmuró quedo sintiendo que la culpa que lo devoraba internamente dolía más que ese par de bofetadas -En verdad lo siento.

\- Me abriste los ojos- le dijo ella ignorando su voz -Y eso debo agradecerte.

Él la miró por fin, viendo que efectivamente su porte no había variado en absoluto. Su apariencia de hielo e indiferencia seguía intacta. No había rastros de _su_ Asuna, de esa muchacha dulce y agradable dispuesta a hacer de todo con tal verlo feliz.

Y quizás allí estaba la respuesta. La prioridad de esa preciosa pelirroja ya no era él.

\- Déjame en paz- habló otra vez acentuando sus palabras con ese tono inerte -No me busques y deja de llamarme por teléfono. No quiero volver a verte nunca.

Tampoco esperó que le respondiera, como si sus dichos no importaran en absoluto. Simplemente pasó junto a él empujándolo con su hombro y caminó rápido por la vereda en dirección a donde la estación de trenes se encontraba.

Kazuto miró su espalda todo el tiempo que las lágrimas que oscurecieron su visión así se lo permitieron.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Un año después.**_

La vida en la universidad era simple. Estudio, trabajos practicos, compañeros y profesores que variaban con cada nueva materia. Era como una vida nómada. Nunca sabías si a la clase siguiente ibas a volver a ver a tu compañero de banco, la gente parecía rotar, mientras ella se mantenía en el mismo lugar.

Un nuevo cuatrimestre comenzaba aquel día, y Asuna Yuuki de diecinueve años de edad entró al gran salón de cátedra y eligiendo un asiento en la hilera del medio se dejó caer con gracia en la butaca. Se giró, saludando brevemente a algunos de sus compañeros que tenía la suerte de conocer, y luego revisó su bolso sacando los apuntes que recientemente habia adquirido en la librería, tomó el resaltador fluo entre sus manos y empezó a leer preparándose para la clase.

\- Hola, ¿está ocupado este asiento?- oyó que decía una voz a su lado.

\- No, adelante- respondió totalmente concentrada en la lectura, y resaltando con su marcador los puntos que le parecían importantes.

\- Soy Kirigaya Kazuto, es un gusto...- volvió a decir la voz a su lado.

Y el tiempo pareció detenerse para ella. Alzó la vista encontrándose con esos grandes y conocidos ojos grises, con su mano extendida cordialmente en su dirección. Empero ella guardó todo de vuelta dentro de su bolso, echo su corto cabello mandarina tras sus hombros (sí, en algún momento de rebeldía decidió masacrar su larguísima melena en un corte sexy y juvenil) no dijo palabras, se puso de pie y rápidamente se cambió de lugar, ubicándose estrategicamente entre dos alumnos para que él no pudiera molestarle.

Sin embargo la pregunta la persiguió desde empezada la materia.

 _¿Qué diablos hacía ahí?_

Si le había comentado en alguno de esos momentos cuando hablaban de su futuro, que él ansiaba estudiar tecnología, y la mecatrónica era una rama en la que pensaba especializarse si obtenía la tan ansiada beca.

Y Asuna estaba estudiando educación. ¡Sus materias no coincidirían _nunca_! Aunque considerando su engaño, aquel detalle pudo haber sido otra más de sus sucias mentiras.

Sin embargo censuró todo recuerdo de su mente y se concentró en tomar apuntes de lo que el profesor decía.

La clase terminó demasiado rápido para su gusto, el alud de estudiantes salió dirigiéndose a la cafetería, o a los jardines para reposar un rato antes de las próximas materias. Ella siguió su ejemplo y salió del salón revisando su horario para no extraviarse. Ya le había pasado una vez y no quería volver a pasar por algo bochornoso.

\- Hola, creo que no pude presentarme apropiadamente antes...- volvió a decir esa voz de barítono, congelándola en plena acción.

Y allí estaban otra vez esos grandes ojos grises, esa boca soñadora que sonreía con timidez. Y su mano extendida hacia ella en un gesto cordial. Se veía guapo. Condenadamente guapo, y más alto también. Ahora parecía un hombre, no un estudiante de secundaria...

Apretó el bolso contra su pecho al notar el hilo de sus pensamientos ¡Porque pensaba eso! ¿Acaso era tonta?

\- No quiero sonar descortés, pero no me interesa conocerte- le respondió ahora por fin, pasando de su lado por el pasillo hasta su siguiente clase. Y rogando que no tuviera el descaro de seguirle en su siguiente materia.

Y por suerte no lo tuvo.

.

.

.

Kirigaya Kazuto se había matriculado en su misma universidad y compartían casi todas las materias para su disgusto. Y siempre insistía con lo mismo; intentaba hablarle como si fueran un par de desconocidos que se veían por primera vez.

Y aunque el acercamiento del muchacho no era más que ese, presentarse una y otra vez sin rendirse, estaba acabando con su escasa paciencia. A estas alturas ya no le importaba montar un escándalo frente a sus compañeros, en definitiva deseaba terminar la fiesta en paz. Seguir alejada de ese chico, meter la mayor cantidad de materias en ese semestre y olvidar. Olvidar que alguna vez le conoció.

Entró al salón y eligió el asiento de siempre, ubicó su mochila hippie a su lado y como acostumbraba sacó sus apuntes para releer antes de que la clase diera inicio oficialmente. El profesor llegó y abrió la clase parafraseando a uno de los grandes pensadores universales, y Asuna se sumergió en ese monólogo interminable ignorando sus preocupaciones.

En esa universidad ella era una simple muchacha más, no la tímida y escueta niña que vivía para satisfacer a su madre. Atrás quedaba ese amargo recuerdo de ser objeto de burla de sus compañeras por su carácter tímido y blando. Esta era una nueva Asuna. Una que nació ese día que descubrió que la persona que más amaba tenía el absoluto poder de quebrar su corazón. Una Asuna que desafiaba las reglas de su hogar, que se oponía a las órdenes e injusticias; una que había cortado su cabello en señal de protesta pese a los gritos desesperados de su madre al ver lo que había hecho; que regaló su costoso guardarropas sustituyéndolo por ropa cómoda, jeans, minifaldas y toda suerte de prendas que su progenitora jamás consentiría en que tuviera.

Sí, esta era una nueva y rebelde Asuna...

\- ¿Entonces alguien más desea agregar algo a lo dicho?- la voz seria y potente de su anciano profesor se alzó resonando en todo el recinto. Era increible que siendo un hombre de edad avanzada tuviera tanta vitalidad -¿Alguien?

\- Profesor con su permiso, creo firmemente que Ferdinand de Saussure tenía ideas muy liberadoras para su tiempo...- _esa_ conocida voz masculina sonó justo detrás de ella -Nos referimos al habla, y a las señales que emitimos constantemente y que también son un tipo de diálogo. Nuestro cuerpo al moverse, y respirar también transmite todo tipo de señales esperando que un receptor determinado las reciba. Sin embargo a veces al ser portadores de la voz interna de nuestro cuerpo, o de nuestro ser pasamos por alto las evidencias, o ignoramos el mensaje que nuestro interior nos dicta...

\- Eso suena interesante Kirigiya-kun. ¿Puedes ser un poco más especifico y decirme concretamente a que tipo de señales te refieres?

Asuna contuvo el aliento casi sin darse cuenta.

\- Por ejemplo nuestros cuerpos sueltan todo tipo de sustancias químicas cuando nos enamoramos, y esa también es una clase de mensaje. Uno al que no siempre prestamos atención.

\- ¿Quieres decir?

\- Muchas veces elegimos ignorar las señales de nuestro cuerpo en cuento al amor. O creemos que es un simple deslumbramiento hormonal que pronto pasará. O lo que es aún peor, no nos damos cuenta de ello hasta que es demasiado tarde, y nuestra boca termina diciendo lo contrario a lo que nuestro cuerpo siente.

\- El amor no correspondido es un gran ejemplo que busca retratar un mal diálogo entre nuestro intelecto y el organismo...

Asuna sintió que sus manos temblaban ¿Porque debía decir aquello? Y lo que era aún peor; ¿Porque sentía su gris mirada clavada en su nuca mientras hablaba tan despreocupadamente?

Como pudo guardó sus cosas en la mochila y decidió salir a tomar aire en el preciso instante en que su anciano profesor anotaba en la pizarra al nuevo pensador. Se guardó de mirarlo mientras salía caminando por el pasillo y lo maldijo internamente por hablar con tanta soltura y encantar a su profesor. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Cuál era su nuevo juego?

Siguió por el corredor repleto de estudiantes que atropelladamente caminaban de un lado al otro rumbo a sus clases, cuando alcanzó la puerta principal y respiró el aire frío se sintió mejor de inmediato. Alzó la vista al cielo recibiendo la caricia del sol y se puso en marcha. Tenía buenas notas en la materia que acababa de abandonar por lo que no era tan terrible. Siguió caminando por la acera, ajena al mundo que la rodeaba y consciente de sus buenas notas -algo que no había cambiado desde el secundario- y de que debía estudiar para la segunda tanda de parciales que arrancaban la semana próxima, prosiguió su marcha con suma tranquilidad.

Entonces al punto de cruzar la calle, una cuadra antes de llegar a la estación de trenes, una elegante motocicleta negra salida de quien sabe donde, se le atravesó impidiéndole avanzar.

\- Hey hermosa ¿te doy un aventón?

No era divertido, y Asuna no se estaba riendo. Él si, sonreía mostrando su blanca dentadura, sus ojos grises audaces y serenos, su rebelde cabello al viento que hacía juego con esa chaqueta negra de cuero que abrazaba su esbelto torso. Aún su mano extendida, sin haber bajado de la moto, sumaba una imagen más a ese cuadro surrealista.

Asuna alzó la barbilla, cual reina de hielo, y fingiendo no haberlo visto lo rodeó y siguió su camino. Él por supuesto no se dejó amedrentar, y poniendo en marcha la moto fue detrás de ella poniéndosele a la par.

\- Vamos...- le instó en una mueca cariñosa. Mirándola firme.

Asuna lo miró un par de segundos -Si vuelves a acercarte llamaré a la policía. No me interesa conocerte, déjame en paz.

Él no pareció contrariado por su exabrupto, sonrió de lado -Es una pena preciosa, tú te lo pierdes.

\- Creo que puedo sobrevivir a eso- finalizó hablando sobre su hombro y emprendiendo de nuevo su camino sin volver la vista hacia atrás ni una sola vez.

.

.

.

\- Asuna hay algo que debo contarte- Rika decía sorbiendo su refresco gigante de cola. Su cabello había crecido un poco, aunque se había teñido las puntas de un rosa estridente, que realmente no le sentaba mal. En verdad iba con su actitud altanera y despreocupada.

\- ¿Que?- la nombrada bebió su café sosteniéndole la vista de ese modo penetrante tan suyo. Ella si había cambiado mucho. Su apariencia de niña de bien había desaparecido por completo, y cuando veía a alguien de esa manera casi que hacía temblar a su oponente. Como si fuera una especie de _Femme Fatale._

\- Mi nuevo novio...- porque Rika cambiaba de pareja casi todas las semanas, era algo que la pelirroja sabía y a su madre le escandalizaba -Mi nuevo novio me persiguió dos semanas enteras antes de conquistarme...

\- Como que valía hacerte la difícil un poco más ¿no?

\- No era eso lo que iba a decirte- la cortó antes de que se le viniera el sermón de siempre con eso de que _'debía valorarse, y hacerse respetar y bla bla bla'_ -Sabes cuando se me acercó a hablarme le hallé cara conocida, pero no sabía de donde. Cuando empezó con todo ese coqueteo que me persiguió hasta mi casa y demás, y bueno... sucedió lo inevitable...- se rió levemente y sus mejillas se encendieron -Y luego empezamos a compartir recuerdos y todo eso, supe que sí habia visto a Ryoutarou varias veces en el pasado. En esos estúpidos actos escolares que nos obligaban a ir cuando tú eras la nerd...- la pelirroja la miró arqueando una ceja - Ryo era compañero del innombrable...

Si Asuna se sorprendió de ese detalle no lo demostró en absoluto. Bebió del café y la miró, esperando que siguiera.

\- Luego descubrí que no solo era su compañero sino su mejor amigo...

\- Era ese pelirrojo con cara de idiota...

\- ¡Oye! ¡No insultes a Ryo!- bufó ofendida.

\- Da igual.

\- Bueno, y aquí llegamos a la parte escabrosa de la cuestión...- Rika bajó la voz volviéndola casi un susurro -Te juro que cuando me enteré me enojé muchísimo y no le hablé por 4 días enteros...

\- ¿Cuándo te enteraste de qué?

Rika soltó la bebida y dejó escapar un triste suspiro -Ryo y Kazuto planearon todo ese tema de la apuesta...

\- No me interesa. ¿Para eso me llamaste?- Asuna corrió la silla y se dispuso a levantarse, sin embargo la castaña fue más rápida y le sujetó la muñeca.

\- Espera, realmente debes oír esto...- la pelirroja no hizo ademán de sentarse, por lo que insistió -Por favor, Asuna.

\- Bien- se dejó caer en el asiento, y cruzó sus piernas con elegancia gracias al blue jean que llevaba puesto. Mantuvo su pose seria y altanera.

\- Es cierto que Ryoutarou y Kazuto planearon todo ese sórdido plan, pero en algún punto él realmente se enamoró de t...

\- Detente. Basta. En verdad no me interesa saber nada de ese tipo. Suficiente tengo con verlo esporadicamente...

\- ¿Pero y si de verdad te amaba? ¿Nunca lo sentiste...? Asuna, somos adultas, hay cosas que una mujer presiente y sé que entiendes a lo que me refiero. Somos seres emocionales y sentimentales, dotadas con un sexto sentido para advertir lo real de lo ficticio...- la veía fijo pese a que la pelirroja mantenía su atención en su mano echa puño sobre la superficie de la mesa -Ryo dice que ese chico sufrió mucho la culpa y...

\- Rika debo irme. Sabes que amo salir contigo, pero quedé en hacer algo importante. Te llamo y nos juntamos pronto ¿está bien?- se cruzó el bolso a media espalda arrugando su sweater liviano, sacudió su corta melena y le dedicó una sonrisa a su consternada amiga -Me alegro que tu romance vaya bien.

\- Asuna...

\- Nos vemos, Rika.

.

.

.

La cafetería estaba vacía esa mañana, lo cual era muy extraño considerando la hora avanzada. Asuna eligió una mesa próxima a la ventana y dejó caer sus petates mientras sacaba sus apuntes y los acomodaba sobre la madera junto a su café humeante.

Se calzó los lentes en la punta de la nariz y jugueteando con un lápiz negro, procedió a estudiar y a remarcar los párrafos que consideraba importantes. Estaba tan ensimismada en lo suyo que no notó su corto cabello cayendo hacia adelante, ni cuando el recinto comenzó a llenarse gradualmente de estudiantes, que como ella, buscaban estudiar y espaciarse un poco.

Había acabado de beber su café cuando estaba frío, por lo que estaba de mal humor. Últimamente siempre estaba de mal genio, y no era a causa de una bebida. Eso lo tenía bien presente.

\- Disculpa ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

La conocida -y molesta- voz resonó ante ella. Pero fiel a su costumbre, Asuna no levantó la vista del libro que leía y respondió inerte.

\- No.

\- Por favor, es que no hay más lugares disponibles.

Eso hizo que alzara las cejas y moviera los ojos del libro de literatura, viendo más allá del salón y reconociendo que efectivamente no había más lugares disponibles. Resopló fingiendo demencia.

\- No.

Sin embargo y contra todo pronóstico el muchacho corrió la silla que se encontraba frente a la suya, y con gesto desafiante se sentó, sin despegar sus hermosas orbes grises de la expresión perpleja de la pelirroja.

Sin embargo la perplejidad fue rápidamente reemplazada por furia en cuestión de segundos.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves?- le siseó escondiendo el tono peligroso de su voz.

Pero él no contesto. Kazuto tenía dos envases de café humeante, y le extendió uno con una mueca que imitaba una media sonria -Te traje uno, si mal no recuerdo te gustaba beber algo caliente mientras estudias...

Que recordara un detalle tan sutil como ese la hizo encolerizarse, y llenarse de vergüenza. ¿En verdad estaba pasando eso? ¿Era broma del destino? Porque realmente tenía ganas de reírse a carcajadas para no partirle en la cabeza el libro que estaba leyendo. Sobretodo al ver esa expresión de cachorro abandonado y esa sonrisa culposa en tanto seguía con el vaso de cartón extendido en su dirección. Pero como ella volvió a ignorarlo, depositó junto al recipiente vacío como ofrenda de paz.

\- Quise traerte chocolatada caliente, pero ya se había acabado- siguió explicando como si nada no notando la oscura tormenta gestándose en esos ojos color miel.

¿Y si agarraba el café y se lo arrojaba a la cara? Asuna meditaba las posibles consecuencias de hacer algo semejante. Pero sin duda el concepto que los profesores tenían sobre si misma saldría perjudicado, y él quedaría como victima, y ella como victimaria. Además que el malnacido tenía buenas notas como ella -por supuesto no la alcanzaba, porque una vez más ocupaba un segundo lugar.

\- Llevatelo, no lo quiero- gruñó volviendo a su libro, diciéndose que ya que no podía echarlo, ni ella estaba dispuesta a cederle el lugar, no le quedaba otra más que ignorarlo pomposamente. Subió la cubierta del libro a la altura de sus ojos para ocultar tras el grueso volumen su sorprendido rostro. Y fingió leer.

Al cabo de varios minutos se dio cuenta que no se oía nada y alzó la vista del volumen, encontrando que la estaba viendo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Hola.

Ella soltó un bufido para nada femenino, y cerró el libro con mas fuerza de la necesaria. Echó su cabello hacia atrás y cerró los ojos por unos segundos antes de abrirlos y enfrentarlo. Kazuto seguía viéndola con la misma expresión esperanzada.

\- ¿Que quieres? ¿Que te propones con tanto teatro? ¿Hiciste una nueva apuesta con alguien aquí?- notó que los ojos grises descendieron levemente a eso -¿Buscas que me cambie de universidad?

\- Estas muy linda. El cabello corto te queda bien, pero...

Eso la exasperó. Comenzó a guardar las cosas que estaban volcadas sobre la mesa y las lanzó sin orden dentro de su mochila.

\- Espera Asuna -era la primera vez en ese tiempo que la llamaba por su nombre. Ella lo miró solo unos segundos -¿Porque no podemos empezar de nuevo?

Volvió a ignorarlo, una vez que guardó todo, se colgó la mochila al hombro y se levantó de su lugar. Rodeó la mesa y se le acercó con expresión tranquila. Kazuto la vio venir con gesto casi embelesado, notando la minifalda de jean que usaba y sus eternas piernas.

\- Déjame. En. Paz- le siseó y amplió la sonrisa antes de dar la vuelta e ir a reunirse con un grupo de chicos que desde una mesa cercana la reclamaban.

.

.

.

Era la vigésima octava clase a la que no se presentaba.

Y no, no estaba llevando la cuenta.

Y por supuesto Asuna no estaba preocupada. En realidad se sentía aliviada ¿verdad? Si, por supuesto. Podía andar por el campus con tranquilidad sin tener aquel extraño _stalker_ acechándola constantemente. E intentando acercarse a ella con alguna estupida excusa.

Ese día en especial las clases se habían extendido más de la cuenta, y desde la mañana hasta la tarde el clima había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados; pasando de un prometedor día de verano, a una fría tormenta en toda regla.

Asuna intentaba no tiritar mientras se frotaba los brazos inconscientemente para darse calor. Estaba pegada a uno de los ventanales del pasillo viendo como la lluvia caía sin piedad sobre la ciudad de Tokio. Maldecía el ligero y corto vestido floreado que había elegido usar ese día. Pero la mañana vaticinaba una jornada espectacular de cielos azules, sol vibrante y una temperatura ideal, por lo que escogió un conjunto acorde a un día precioso. Ahora conforme la temperatura seguía bajando lo lamentaba.

\- Hey Asuna ¿quieres que te alcancemos hasta la estación?- sonó la voz de uno de sus compañeros, comiéndosela sutilmente con la mirada.

\- Te lo agradezco Touya, acabo de pedirle a mi hermano que me recoja.

Le dio la espalda volviendo su atención al ventanal. Corrió su cabello hasta detrás de su oído, ya le había crecido unos buenos centímetros y le llegaba casi al ras de los hombros. Podía recogérselo, pero alguna extraña razón siempre lo llevaba suelto.

Oyó los pasos que iban y venían de otros estudiantes por lo que apretando los libros contra su pecho decidió descender a la planta baja y esperar allí. Tomó el ala este del edificio, era más solitaria y tranquila para su gusto, y no tan frecuentada por el alumnado. Se detuvo en el hall, pero al sentir el vaho gélido del aguacero, se resguardó en el interior.

Y hubiera dado varios pasos más para guarecerse si no hubiera sido porque chocó contra algo suave y cálido, y ese algo la abrazó con fuerza. Entonces la sensación de esos brazos fue tan conocida, tan íntima y familiar que se sintió perdida. Como si el mundo hubiera retrocedido de golpe 365 días o más...

Hasta que la verdad de lo aparente chocó violentamente con su yo actual, y recordó. Recordó _todo_. Y el daño regresó con la misma proporción, o más fuerte quizás. Empujó el cuerpo cálido y reconfortante del muchacho lejos de si y lo enfrentó; barbilla en alto, ojos gélidos, porte determinante.

Kazuto se veía tan guapo, así como lo recordaba, con su cabello más desordenado que nunca. Aunque la expresión de sus ojos era nueva. Esa expresión tormentosa e ilegible. Como si estuviera peleando contra algo interior y subterráneo. Lo sentía estremecerse como si la emoción que lo embargaba a duras penas pudiera sostenerlo.

\- Por favor- habló en voz alta y suave. El eco de su voz le recordó que en ese momento, en esa instancia los dos se encontraban solos -Es que ya no sé que hacer para acercarme a ti. He agotado todos los recursos, y todas las posibilidades, y sé que me lo merezco... pero escúchame.

\- Vete.

\- Al menos dame la posibilidad de explicarme- ella se cruzó de brazos y desvió la vista mirando hacia afuera, hacia el clima tormentoso que seguía sin intenciones de parar -Desde el principio no hice las cosas bien contigo, idee un plan horrible y cruel, y pensé que sería fácil engañarte. Tú tenías todo lo que yo deseaba en ese momento y me parecía injusto...

Sin embargo Asuna sintió que la máscara de fortaleza que tanto le había costado erigir en torno a sus heridos sentimientos, estaba resquebrajándose. Sus ojos comenzaron a escocerle y ella supo que el alud de lágrimas arrancaría pronto si no hacía algo al respecto.

Y se juró vehementemente no derramar más por ese chico casi hombre que en esos momentos se la comía con la mirada. Rogando que ella lo escuchara, rogando explicarse y lograr un perdón que luego de un año aún le parecía imposible.

La lluvia de allá afuera la atrajo, y sin importarle su frágil vestimenta escapó hacia el aguacero. Apretó los libros contra su pecho odiándose por no haber traído ni mochila, ni abrigo, ni paraguas, y se concentró en correr como loca atravesando todo el sendero. Entonces supo que la humedad que escapaba de sus ojos no era fruto de la lluvia que caía sin misericordia sobre ella, era el saldo del maremoto de emociones encontradas que se gestaba en su interior y que buscaba escapar de algún modo. Igual que su respiración jadeante que poco a poco fue quebrándose hasta que débiles sollozos salieron de sus labios, hasta convertirse en un llanto en toda regla.

Ni siquiera veía el camino que hacía, las gotas picaban al caer con cierta violencia sobre su ser, sentía el vestido pegado a su cuerpo, sus zapatos chorreando, pero se empecinó en seguir. Debía escapar, huir de él. No quería que la viera rota.

Sin embargo, el par de brazos la atrapó antes de que se rindiera de cansancio. Todavía se encontraban dentro del campus. Y sin duda ofrecían un espectáculo vistoso a todo aquel que observaba desde el interior del edificio; ambos chorreando, forcejeando bajo la lluvia en medio del camino. El llanto legible en el rostro enrojecido de ella, y aunque sonara imposible, palpable en las orbes grises de él.

La tomó de los hombros y la sacudió desesperado -¡Si, fue mi culpa hacerte creer que me había enamorado de ti a primera vista...! ¡Y es cierto, te engañé muchas veces...!- ella sollozó más fuerte y volvió a forcejear, dejando caer los libros a sus pies, y apretando los parpados para no verlo, o para no llorar más -¡Y te mentí...! ¡Y al principio solo pensaba...!- bajó la voz -...en como hacerte daño... Pero entonces, conforme fui conociéndote... me di cuenta de que no solo tenías todo lo que yo quería, de alguna forma tú _eras_ lo que quería tener...

\- ¡M-Mientes...!- le gritó con voz quebrada, sacudiéndose -¡Jugaste conmigo todo el tiempo...!

\- ¡Sí jugué contigo!- la zarandeó y de pronto la acercó a su cuerpo. Los pies de ella resbalaron en el suelo húmedo y Kazuto la sujetó con fuerza, estaban cerca, separados por una mínima distancia -¡Pero me enamoré de ti de la misma forma! ¡Amándote y odiándome por lo que te hacía! ¿Pero que culpa podía tener? te amaba de tal forma... te amo... aún hoy, después de todo ese tiempo... te sigo amando de la misma manera...

Asuna movió la cabeza, negándose a oírlo, a creerle. Empero Kazuto acortó la distancia y atrapó esos labios fríos y húmedos en un beso torpe. Y pese a que ella lo rechazó de plano, insistió una y otra vez hasta que esa boca se suavizó, y con un suspiro imperceptible se rindió al beso. Cuando eso sucedió, el muchacho soltó sus hombros y la abrazó con fuerza, rodeando su cintura, y luego enredando los dedos en su corto cabello, jalándole quizás algunos mechones conforme la caricia cobraba intensidad, y él sentía que no la dejaría alejarse nunca hasta que respondiera todos y cada uno de sus besos.

Ella lo apaciguó poniendo la mano en su pecho, y el gesto íntimo aquel hizo que volviera a estremecerse como antes, cuando Asuna lo tocaba tímida y generosa. Sus mejillas ardían, y en sus enrojecidos ojos color miel latía esa conocida flama que tanto había echado de menos, rozó sus labios otra vez en gesto insonoro y moduló bajito -Te amo, Asuna. En verdad te amo...

La pelirroja se cobijó en sus brazos, escondiendo la cara en su pecho. Oyendo el latir acelerado de su corazón que palpitaba tan o más desesperado que el suyo.

\- T-También te amo, Kazuto... N-Nunca he dejado de hacerlo...- musitó contra los pliegues de la ropa humedecida de él, y el abrazo que se cernía sobre ella, se intensificó hasta que de pronto ya no sintió más frío.

.

.

.

\- A ver déjame ayudarte...- riendo retiró los libros de la muchacha que chorreaban agua y obviamente estaban arruinados -Ya no creo que estos sirvan...- dijo con suavidad -Pero tengo los mismos, así que podremos compartirlos...

Ella lo miró nerviosa -¿En verdad vas a seguir estudiando lo mismo que yo?

Kazuto la contempló allí en el umbral de su casa, su corto cabello oscurecido y casi de una tonalidad castaño oscuro, su vestido diminuto, pegado a sus curvas de un modo infartante que translucía lo que se suponía debía tapar. Él trago saliva - No lo creo, no ahora que tengo de vuelta lo que me pertenece...

Al oírle hablar de ese modo, ella se sonrojó y antes de que pudiera acotar algo, él se acercó y le besó los labios ceñudos, sentía su piel tibia bajo la prenda húmeda, y eso hizo que la caricia se demorara un poco más.

\- Kazuto ¿que se supone que haces ahí afuera...?- la demandante voz femenina hizo que ambos se separaran en un santiamén. Pero cuando la señora Midori reconoció ese femenino rostro sonrojado, la cara se le desencajó en una mueca alegre y feliz -¡Asuna-chan!- y así fue hacia ella y la abrazó sin importarle su vestimenta empapada.

\- Midori-san...- la voz suave de la muchacha fue un débil canturreo para los oídos de la mujer. Le correspondió como pudo intentando no incomodarla.

\- ¡Kazuto como no me avisaste!

\- Mamá ni yo sabía que esto pudiera llegar a pasar...- le confesó avergonzado despeinándose el cabello.

La revelación de esas palabras hizo que la dama volviera a abrazar a la visita -Gracias por darle una nueva oportunidad a este tonto muchacho. En verdad gracias, Asuna-chan- le besó la mejilla- Este niño es un gran tonto, pero en verdad te quiere.

Los ojos de la chica se aguaron de nuevo y lo único que le quedó fue asentir fervorosamente una y otra vez.

.

.

.

\- Me gusta tu cabello.

Asuna lo miró abochornada, sintiendo otra vez esa especie de Deja Vu eterno. Estaban sentados en el suelo de la habitación de Kazuto. Ella vestía un short y una camisa de él gigante para su talla, pero para el muchacho se veía sexy y fascinante.

\- Me gusta tu cabello así- reiteró obviando el rubor en las mejillas de la muchacha -Aunque a principio del cuatrimestre lo tenías más corto... ¿acaso te lo dejaste crecer?

\- ¡T-Tú sabes bien porqué...!- proclamó aún más avergonzada.

Kazuto se volvió a ella y alzando la mano deslizó los dedos por su corto cabello. Sonrió conforme caía en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

 _'A mí me gusta tu cabello largo... no te lo cortes nunca...'_

Su mano libre buscó la de ella y sus dedos se entrecruzaron -Gracias...- susurró emocionado sintiendo como la mano pequeña de Asuna depositaba una caricia tierna e intima en el dorso, y luego se acomodaba contra su pecho. Desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas sintió la necesidad de repetir -Gracias.

* * *

 _FIN._

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Finalmente el desenlace de esta historia que hasta último momento venía comiéndome las entrañas (de igual forma a como la culpa carcomía a nuestro Kazuto) porque estaba dubitativa entre dejar un final abierto, o cerrar la historia entre estos dos y que fueran felices comiendo perdices, y... obviamente mi lado cursi, le ganó al racional, aunque Kazuto bien que la sufrió -espero-_

 _Y como pudieron haber quedado un par de detallecitos sueltos, cosa que detesto leer en fics, trataré de cerrar todo lo más posible con esta serie de **Omakes**. Listos? ahí vamos._

* * *

 ** _Omake I:_**

\- ¿Pero porqué?- la hermosa joven de gafas lloraba su alma entera frente al chico, quien pese a que se encontraba junto a ella veía hacia un lado con gesto melancólico. Llevaba los brazos muertos a un lado y su postura no denotaba el mínimo intento de acercarse.

Shino alzó la mirada y no lo reconoció. No, ese hombre de aspecto herido y perdido no era el Kazuto alegre y soberbio del cual se había enamorado tres años atrás. Esta sombra que tenía ante ella, era un mísero fantasma del que supo amar. Porque podía tener su misma fisonomía, y la profundidad de sus ojos y su cabello y llamarse igual, pero de seis meses atrás a esta parte era una persona completamente diferente.

\- ¿Te enamoraste de ella?- aventuró como esa vez que se encontraban dentro de su apartamento en alguna de esas tardes apasionadas que compartían.

Y esperó, con la tonta esperanza de que respondiera como esa vez _'No, no y no. ¿Porque siempre preguntas la misma estupidez...?'_

\- Sí- afirmó como si acabara de hallar la voz en las profundidades de su garganta -No sé como, ni en que momento fue.

\- ¿Por eso dejaste de verme?

\- Sí.

Eso dolió. Dolió horriblemente. Se quitó los lentes y se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos, a estas alturas no le importó desahogarse frente a él, porque lo había perdido. Definitivamente lo había perdido.

Y cuando Kazuto la abrazó con fuerza, apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza Shino sintió que el gesto se sentía diferente. No era un abrazo de amantes, era una acción cariñosa como la que brindarías a una amiga, o a una hermana para contenerla. Y pese a que se encontraba allí, en ese lugar donde antes se refugiara millones de veces, sintió frío.

Entonces se dio cuenta, quizás de la forma más cruel, que Kazuto ya no la podía calmar. Porque pertenecía a alguien más, y aunque la pelirroja no se hallaba presente, advertía su esencia allí, como si de pronto ella fuera la _otra_ , no al revés.

\- Lo siento Shino...- él susurró contra su cabello. Y esa fue la premisa de que ya no volvería a verlo. Que ese abrazo frío y brusco era el adiós definitivo de dos almas que supieron entenderse un día pero ya no más.

* * *

 _ **Omake II:**_

\- ¡Asuna! ¿Que diablos has hecho? ¡Mira como luce tu cabello...! ¡¿Estas loca...?!

Los gritos se oían desde la calle más o menos.

Y la destinataria a esos planteos se contemplaba sorprendida en uno de los espejos de la sala. Su otrora magnifico cabello mandarina había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de tijeras. Se lo había cortado al ras de la nuca dejando más largos los mechones delanteros que enmarcaban su pálido rostro.

Era un corte de cabello muy jugado, se lo habia dicho su estilista. Y Asuna prefirió arriesgarse. En verdad a esas alturas de la vida no tenía nada que perder.

\- Hazlo- había dicho con la poca confianza que aún tenía.

Y la peluquera cortó y cortó hasta que quedó conforme y orgullosa de su resultado. El cuello alargado de la muchacha atraía la atención a sus hombros pequeños, y a la blancura inmaculada de su piel. El aspecto de niña de bien había desaparecido por completo, dándole paso a la mujer independiente y segura de si que tanto ansiaba mostrar.

\- ¿Como se te ocurre hacer algo semejante? ¡Mírate, pareces una cualquiera...!- siguió con los sermones la señora Kyouko contemplando indignada a esa joven que la enfrentaba con una mueca burlona. Vestida con un short ceñido y una blusa a cuadros, en un look demasiado informal para su gusto.

\- ¿Una cualquiera?- repitió la muchacha sonriendo con intención -Quizás estés en lo cierto, madre... porque ya no soy la niñita que siempre intentaste proteger entre algodones. ¡Mírame! ¿No me notas extraña, más... adulta? Ahora soy una _mujer_. Ya no soy una niña...

\- ¿Que estás diciendo Asuna...?

La muchacha amplió la sonrisa al decir con toda sinceridad -Que dejé que un muchacho me desvirgara, madre. ¿Acaso quieres más detalles?

Y en verdad si la señora Kyouko no se hubiera desecho en un ataque de histeria en ese momento, algo terrible hubiera ocurrido. Pero Asuna observó con aburrimiento como la distinguida dama se estremecía agitada en el costoso sillón de la sala mientras clamaba a viva voz una venganza por aquella deshonra, en tanto las mucamas de la casa la atendían desesperadas. Ignorándola, la muchacha se observó una vez más en aquel espejo en tanto su madre se consumía en lágrimas, y entonces conforme con lo que veía, volvió a salir a la calle.

Esa tarde una nueva Asuna había nacido, y su progenitora aún estaba experimentando las consecuencias de dicho acontecimiento, como si los dolores de parto aún la atacaran.

Pero verdaderamente a la pelirroja no le importó en absoluto.

* * *

 _ **Omake III:**_

\- Hola divinura ¿estas sola?

Un muchacho de cabello rubio y voz agradable se ubicó frente a ella con una sonrisa galante. Quizás fue el impacto de su presencia, pero la joven retrocedió hasta que su cadera chocó con el filo de la barra a sus espaldas.

\- En verdad aprecio mi soledad- le respondió sincera.

\- ¿Pero porqué así cuando podemos pasarlo bien los dos juntos?- insistió deslizando un dedo por su brazo desnudo.

\- Si fuera tú no haría eso- dijo ella sin mirarlo pero en su voz apretada se distinguió un ligero cambio.

\- ¿No haría qué?- envalentonado de que la preciosa joven no hiciera movimiento alguno, le rozó la tersa mejilla con mano ansiosa, y se acercó conmovido al encuentro de esos labios rojos -Siempre tuve la duda de que si las pelirrojas serían tan candentes como su color de cabello...

\- No querrás averiguarlo- fue lo único que dijo.

Y en un santiamén hizo volar casi 360 grados la cara del pobre imbécil de una bofetada, y estaba preparándose para 'acomodarle' las ideas nuevamente cuando el tipo retrocedió asustado ante tanta muestra de carácter.

\- ¡Estás loca...!

\- Tranquilo, me lo dicen todo el tiempo- le sonrió angelicalmente antes de mirarlo con esa expresión férrea y peligrosa -Ahora piérdete.

Ni se dejó repetir la orden. El chico se alejó como alma que lleva el diablo.

\- Asuna debes dejar de hacer eso con cada hombre que intenta acercarse a ti- Rika comentó preocupada ofreciéndole un refresco a su amiga -No puedes medir a todos por una mala experiencia.

\- Ya lo sé- bebió un sorbo enfriando sus sentidos -Pero no puedo evitarlo, es muy divertido.

* * *

 _ **Omake IV:**_

\- Hola primor...- el alegre muchacho pelirrojo ensayó una sonrisa galante cuando se acercó donde la castaña. Esta lo esperaba con un mohín ruboroso -Te ves encantadora.

\- Gracias Ryo.

El muchacho le extendió la mano para que ella la tomara. Caminaron así a la par por la acera, platicando alegremente, compartiendo recuerdos y anécdotas. Y fue allí cuando descubrieron que indirectamente se habían visto en el pasado, pese a que no se recordaban.

\- ¿En verdad ibas a esa aburrida escuela de señoritas?

\- ¡No era aburrida! Y guardo muy buenos recuerdos de ese lugar. Mi mejor amiga la conocí allí...

\- ¡Claro de allí era la nerd...!

La forma en la que Ryoutarou pronunció eso, con ese tono burlón y como si no se diera cuenta, hizo que Rika le pegara un codazo para nada disimulado en las costillas -No hables así de Asuna, ella es una gran persona.

\- ¿A-Asuna...? ¿La nerd es tu amiga?

\- ¿La conoces?- Rika aventuró sorprendida. Y ambos se detuvieron al pie de una plaza. Buscaron un asiento libre y se sentaron sin soltarse las manos.

\- En realidad no, pero...- rió como si le contaran un chiste viejo -Un viejo amigo mío estaba loco por ella.

\- ¿Un amigo tuyo...?- repitió lentamente hasta que entendió -Tú... ¿conoces a Kazuto?

\- Pues claro, éramos compañeros en aquel entonces. Además es mi mejor amigo...

Y Rika se congeló.

En su mente todo el panorama se abrió entendiendo inmediatamente como habían sido las cosas.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tú tuviste que ver en esa atrocidad de arruinar la vida de una pobre muchacha!

\- ¿Eh...? Espera Rika.

\- Asuna no merecía nada de lo que le hicieron... ¿Sabes cuantas veces ha llorado esa traición? ¿Cuanto le ha costado sobreponerse a una humillación tal?

\- En verdad no sabía...

\- Yo no debería estar hablando contigo en este momento- se puso de pie indignada dispuesto a marcharse.

\- ¿Porque tenemos que pelear nosotros por un problema que no nos interesa?

Aquello enfureció a la bella castaña -¡Es mi mejor amiga de quien estamos hablando! ¡Y fueron tú y ese imbécil los que pisotearon su confianza...! -conforme su enojo trascendía su voz se iba agudizando cada vez más, al punto de que le dio la espalda -¡No quiero volver a verte!

\- ¿Qué?

\- No puedo salir contigo cuando le has hecho demasiado daño a mi mejor amiga.

\- Kazuto en verdad la amaba, aunque no lo descubrió hasta que fue muy tarde- le soltó y la congeló en medio de su marcha -Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba todo perdido. Lo único que le quedó fue enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Así como tú, fui testigo de todo ese momento...

Rika se llevó una mano a la barbilla en gesto pensativo -La única forma en la que te perdone todo esto, es que encuentres alguna forma de remediarlo. Según tengo entendido, Asuna no ha vuelto a verlo desde entonces.

\- ¿Remediarlo? ¿Yo...?

\- ¡Ha sido tu culpa indirectamente!- lo señaló enojada con su dedo índice -Y si en verdad en algo te importo, hallarás un modo de recomponer la situación para _ellos_. Hasta entonces no quiero verte.

\- ¡Pero Rika!- el pelirrojo exclamó espantado.

\- ¡No quiero volver a verte hasta que soluciones un poco todo este lío!

* * *

 _ **Omake V:**_

\- Tengo información importante para ti...

Kazuto observó a su mejor amigo por encima de la cubierta del libro de mecatrónica que estaba leyendo. Suspiró con aburrimiento -No me interesa.

\- Conozco la universidad en la que _ella_ estudia.

\- ¿Eh...?- cerró el libro de golpe mirándolo -¿De qué hablas?

\- Sé que todo este tiempo has intentado rastrear el paradero de Asuna Yuuki sin resultados. Bueno, tengo su ubicación exacta.

\- ¿Cómo la conseguiste? ¿Por arte de magia?

\- Mi novia... bueno, mi ex-futura novia me confió el detalle.

Era obvio que Kazuto no le creía. Y no entendió ni jota lo que le dijo.

\- ¿Entonces quieres el dato o no?

\- ¿Cual es la trampa?

\- Ninguna... ¡Solo quiero recuperar a mi chica!- Ryoutarou exclamó comicamente alzando las manos con acento derrotado -Matriculate en su universidad y enamórala, sal con ella y tengan muchos hiiijos. Así dejarás de tener esa fea cara de velorio.

El pelinegro sonrió entonces, en el primer gesto real que le veía hacer en mucho tiempo.

\- Sí me dices donde puedo encontrar a Asuna me aseguraré de cumplir eso. Créeme que sería un loco si vuelvo a dejar que se aleje de mí.

\- Ve por ella Romeo.

Kazuto extendió el brazo, y en un gesto poco común en él, le revolvió el rojizo cabello de su mejor amigo, y luego le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

\- Gracias compadre. Que no te queden dudas de que recuperaré lo que por derecho es mío, así me cueste uno o mil intentos.

E indudablemente fue lo que el atractivo muchacho hizo.

* * *

 _Fin Omakes!_

 _Por fiiiiinnnnn! My God siento que mi cerebro acaba de desconectarse de este escrito._

 _Espero que les haya gustado el final (o los finales alternos) y sé que algunos dirán: Porque actualiza hoy? Fácil: HOY 21/09 ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS wiiii! Y tengo la costumbre (desde los fandoms que vengo) de siempre subir una o dos actualizaciones en mi fecha de cumples como una forma de hacerles un pequeño regalo, y porque... ¡Amo recibir reviews deseándome felicidades xDDDD!_

 _Así que: si desean saludarme por reviews seré muy, muy, muy feliz. En verdad ^-^_

 _Gracias por tanto cariño en este fandom! el mes que viene ya cumplo un año aquí, y sé que ha pasado muy rapido el tiempo, y les estoy profundamente agradecida por el caluroso recibimiento que mis locas historias han tenido._

 _Os Adoro. Gracias por tanto ^_~_

 _Sumi Chan~_


End file.
